Inkopolis Down
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to A RACE AWAY. Splat is grown with a family, and when his teenage daughter Cepha stumbles upon an old secret, she opens up a world of danger for the entirety of Inkopolis. Old Faces clash with New Foes in this city, and only one can come out on top. Like father like daughter they say, and were they ever right. IT'S COMPLETE!
1. INTRO

**SUPERMASTOUR PRESENTS**

 **THE SEQUEL TO The Critically Acclaimed (JK)  
** ** _A RACE AWAY-_**

 **INKOPOLIS DOWN**

 **Chapter 1**

 **INTRO**

* * *

"I am Cepha." a young girl told a small cat, "I'm here to sign up for the Inkopolis Circuit."

"Yes..." the cat said, "I am Judd, the judge of the circuit. How old are you?"

"I am 16." Cepha responded, "And ready to splat!" she said with much enthusiasm,

"And your parents?" Judd asked, "You need parental permission for those under 18."

"Oh...uh..." Cepha mumbled, "Ok..." she said, "Mom, dad?"

"Yes dear?" our protagonist came up, the orange hair inkling known as Splat,

"Meow..." Judd said in surprise as both of Cepha's parents came into view, "Ah... how surprising."

"Is there a problem?" Paprika asked,

"Uh..." Judd mumbled, "Yes..." he pulled out a book, "The Inkopolis Circuit is for Inklings only..." he read the rules,

"But she is an Inkling, Judd." Splat said, "On my side of the family."

"And an Octoling on the other." Paprika added, "Why does that matter anyways?"

"Uh... it doesn't!" Judd laughed awkwardly, "I just... never seen an Inkling-Octoling hybrid before!"

"Well, make it count." Cepha said, "I'll be the first one in!"

"Ok.." Judd muttered, "Well, get ready then."

 **000000000**

"Phew phew phew." an inkling whistled as she waited inside the lobby,

"We just need one last team member." another grumbled, "Where are they?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Cepha stepped in, making everyone turn.

"What's wrong with you?" an inkling boy said, "Why do you look like that?"

"I'm an Octinkling!" Cepha told them oh so happily,

"A what?" an inkling girl asked,

"An Octoling-Inkling!" Cepha responded, "And I'm here to help you!"

"Hahahaha!" the others laughed,

"We're all veterans, you little tempura!" an inkling boy laughed, "You'll get splatted for sure!"

"Hmph." Cepha grumbled, "I'll show you all!" she got her Splattershot Jr. and waited as they were all beamed up.

000000000

"Let's see what little Miss Hybrid has." an Inkling boy taunted as they spawned in the Kelp Dome,

"You'd better not make us lose, tempura." an Inkling girl scoffed, and the timer buzzed.

"Let's go!" Cepha said and followed two of her team mates.

00

"Watch out!" an inkling girl alerted as a Splat bomb landed near her, "Ah!" she was struck,

"I got you!" Cepha came to her rescue,

"No no! I don't need a tempura!" the girl growled, "Go awa- AH!" she was splatted,

"What the!?" Cepha turned to see three foes going to her location,

"We got you now, noob!" an enemy boy laughed as they zeroed in,

"Hey!" Cepha went into action, then something snapped, and she started firing.

"Huh!?" the enemy girl said in shock, "AH!" she was splatted,

"WOAH!" an enemy boy was splatted by her as well,

"Take this!" Cepha continued firing her weapon,

"DWAH!" she took out the last foe.

00

"What is going on?" the team captain mumbled as he saw the tide turning to his favor, "Who is advancing that fast?"

"It's Cepha!" an inkling girl reported, "The tempura."

"She's doing much better than all of us combined!" an inkling boy groaned,

"Well, we'd best help her!" the captain said and they all deployed.

00

"We can't hit her!" the enemy inklings cried as Cepha moved around very tactically,

"She's going to take us all down!" one of them alerted,

"Here's Cepha!" Cepha laughed as she fell from the grated causway above them.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! She got all three of them.

"Cepha has completed the mission." Cepha mumbled as the timer buzzed.

000000000

"How did you do that?" Cepha's team captain, a young inkling with purple hair and a bit tanned of skin, mumbled, "I've never seen anyone so skilled."

"I don't know what came over me.." Cepha responded, "I just... came up and performed."

"How.. you're just a tempura." the girl growled,

"It must be that Octoling blood flowing through me.." Cepha said,

"My father taught me that Octolings are bad people." an inkling boy grumbled, "You're no better."

"You're not a true inkling!" another spoke, "Why are you even here?"

"Yeah, I thought this was Inklings only!" the dissent spread,

"Hey, hey, leave her alone." the team captain growled, "Don't listen to them!"

"Why are you defending her, Tint?" the girl mumbled,

"Because this is bullying!" Tint scoffed, "You know what.. Come, Cepha, you have much potential." he said as he walked out of the lobby.

"O- Ok." Cepha said and followed suit.

 **000000000**

"How did your first day go?" Splat asked Cepha as they shared dinner,

"Did the others treat you fairly?" Paprika added,

"Kinda." Cepha sighed, "But there was this boy..."

"A boy?" Splat looked up, "What boy? What did he look like!? What did he do!?"

"Calm down, Splat." Paprika chuckled, "Tell us more about him."

"His name was Tint." Cepha said, "He plays in the turf a lot. He started helping me learn more about it!"

"That's nice, dear." Paprika smiled,

"Alright." Splat mumbled, "I'll allow it."

"Allow what? Friendship?" Paprika grumbled, "Didn't you hear? The boy is just helping her."

"That's what they all say." Splat growled, "Then they're going to Arowana Mall, and then the skatepark."

"Why are you getting so mad?" Cepha sighed, "Didn't you and mom use to do that?"

"Us?" Paprika said, "No... Not really..." she laughed awkwardly,

"Then how did you two partner up?" Cepha asked,

"Ah..." Splat mumbled, "well... It's time to sleep, is it not?"

"Oh come on!" Cepha giggled, "You two had to meet somehow!"

"That's out of the topic." Paprika said, "We need our sleep you know?"

"Oh brother." Cepha sighed with a smile.


	2. A Wild Test

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Wild Test**

* * *

"You did great back there!" Tint said as he and Cepha exited the lobby, "You'll be a level 20 in no time!"

"Thanks." Cepha smiled as the two walked to the Gorilla Cafe, "Say, you want to grab a bite?"

"Sure, I'm mad hungry." Tint grinned as the two walked in.

The two promptly took a seat near the window, then waited to be attended,

"So, what do you think of the upcoming Splatfest?" Tint asked her, "I can't decide!"

"I'll probably pick apples." Cepha told him, "I don't like oranges."

"Well, I see we're on the same boat." Tint laughed, "I think I will go for apples."

"Well well well." a group of inkling came up to them, "Tint, what are you doing with her?"

"Yeah, with that loser." an inkling girl scoffed, "Isn't she that Octo-spawn?"

"She's my friend." Tint said, "Leave her alone."

"Well, she can't be part of our club." an inkling boy chuckled, "unless she passes the test."

"Come on guys, don't be like that." Tint told them, "She doesn't have to do that."

"Yes she does." another girl came up, "We all had to face the test!"

"What's the test?" Cepha stood,

"It's something stupid." Tint grumbled, "You don't have to do it to be my friend."

"Yes she does! We all had to!" a boy yelled, "Why are you making an exception for her? That Octo-girl?"

"Come one g-"

"No, Tint." Cepha spoke, "I'll do this stupid test." she told the other inklings, "What is it?"

"You'll find out." a girl chuckled, "But I doubt you'll pass, Octo-Spawn."

"You'll see." Cepha growled,

"Alright... Meet us by Bluefin Depot at midnight." a boy grinned.

"I'll be there." Cepha scoffed and stormed out,

"Hey, wa-" Tint stood, "Really guys? Ugh." he growled and followed Cepha.

000000000

"You know you don't have to do that test." Tint told Cepha as the two walked down Inkopolis,

"If it means being your friend, I'll do it." Cepha responded, "And show those pig faced bucket heads I mean business." she growled, "Octo-spawn... As if!"

"I'm sorry about how they acted!" Tint continued, "But if you really want to do this... I won't stop you."

"Thank you." Cepha turned, "Good day."

"Bye, Cepha." Tint said as he saw her walk off.

000000000

"You likin' the dinner, dear?" Splat asked Cepha as they shared dinner,

"It's good." Cepha simply responded,

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Paprika asked, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Cepha continued,

"Let me guess... It's that boy." Splat grumbled, "What did he do?!"

"Oh dear..." Paprika sighed, "Splat, stop, why are you so hostile to that boy?"

"Cepha, if he ever does anything to you.. Don't be afraid to tell me." Splat told her,

"It's not that, dad." Cepha grumbled, "It's... I'm just tired." she stood up and walked off,

"Ugh." Paprika grunted and stared at Splat,

"What, was it something I said?" Splat looked innocently.

000000000

"Hm.." Cepha looked at her clock, whose digital numbers glew in the dark, "11..." she read them, "it's time to go!" she said excitedly as she grabbed her Splattershot and left hurriedly.

000000000

"Do you think she's coming?" a boy inkling from Tint's clique asked as they waited by the depot,

"She'd better, or she'll never talk to Tint again." a girl chuckled, "Isn't that right, Tint?"

"Shut up." Tint crossed his arms, trying to keep warm during the night.

"It's almost Midnight." a boy said as he looked at his watch, "If she doesn't come by-"

"Come by when?" a voice said, revealing it to be Cepha, "Is this the line?" she joked,

"Are you ready for the test, Octo-spawn?" the main girl scoffed, "Or are you chicken?"

"Let's do it, buck teeth." Cepha insulted the girl's smile, making her cross,

"Oh yeah!?" the girl yelled, "Fine, this is what the test is." she pointed to the base of the depot, which was littered with abandoned cargo boxes, "Have you heard of the Box Beast?"

"The Who Ha?" Cepha asked in confusion,

"The Box Beast is a monster that lurks around these parts." a boy inkling told her, "They say if you come here around midnight, he'll appear."

"So, that being said." the main girl interrupted, "You have to spend 10 minutes down there... alone.. in the dark... with the Box Beast."

"Hmph." Cepha grunted, "I'll do it." she held her Splattershot tight, "I'm not afraid of your mythical Box Beast." she said and walked down,

"Cepha, wait.." Tint called out,

"What is it, Tint?" Cepha turned,

"Remember what I tell you during Turf battles." Tint said,

"Don't do anything stupid." Cepha smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, Tint." she said, and raced down.

"What's so special about her, Tint?" a girl inkling scoffed,

"Tint likes an Octo-Spawn, ha ha." a boy chuckled, "Gross."

"Cepha.." Tint growled as he saw the hybrid disappear into the Depot.

* * *

 **Thanks for stopping by! I hope you have enjoyed it thus far, and this one will be less "Disturbing" than its predecessor.  
It will still have some splatting sequences so it is Rated T for intense Sequences of Action, Comic Violence, and Sci-Fi Horror.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Box Beast

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Box Beast**

* * *

"Stupid girl.." Cepha growled as she walked around the dark corners of the lonely depot, "I'll show her, I'll show all of them."

The night was cool, and since the Depot was far from downtown Inkopolis, there were only faint incandescent lights providing illumination.

"Octo-spawn.." Cepha continued grumbling, "I'm no lesser than any of them..." she held up her Splattershot.

KOOO-KOOO! A sound was heard,

"What was that?!" Cepha turned alertly to the source of the sound, only find that it was a lone bird standing on one of the light poles.

"Ha ha.." Cepha laughed awkwardly and resumed her task, "There's no such thing as a Box Beast." she reassured herself.

TRONK! The sound of a metal clang filled the air,

"Huh!?" Cepha turned in fright, "Who- Who's there!?" she aimed her weapon down,

Trooonk! Another clang was heard, and a single can rolled down to her as a witness.

"If it's you guys... This isn't funny!" Cepha yelled, "I'll splat you!"

"Please, don't do that!" a voice called out,

"Who are you!?" Cepha yelled,

"Please, don't splat me!" the voice cried, then a tall figure appeared,

"AH!" Cepha screamed and ran.

00000000

"Ha ha..." Cepha panted as she stopped to check the time, "Only three minutes..." she said to herself, "Then I'm out of here..." she walked back to home base, "Just three more minutes."

KLANK! The metal sounds kept appearing, startling the young hybrid.

"What do you want?!" Cepha screamed, "Go away! Tint! Is that you! I'm going to be mad if it is!" she crept closer.

Once she got a certain distance, she heard a sigh, making her turn.

"Who's there!?" Cepha said and shone her flashlight.

There, leaning on a box, was a very tall figure, towering over Cepha herself.

"Please... help me." the figure said, "I've been here forever... no one wants to help me.." he crept closer,

"Ah!" Cepha screamed, "Please... stay away!" she cried and back up, only to hit a crate on the way.

She was now stuck between metal and danger.

"You have to help me..." the figure pleaded, and when Cepha shone her light, it revealed to be a man with pinkish skin.

"W-Who are you?" Cepha asked,

"I... I don't know..." the man said, "I... don't know who I am..."

"Do you have a name?" Cepha continued, still scared, however,

"Everyone calls me the Box Beast..." the man cried, "Every person I ask for help..."

"What a horrible name." Cepha mumbled, "Don't you have a people name?"

"No... Or at least I don't remember." the man sighed,

"Well, maybe we can think of one right now..." Cepha smiled softly, "No one should be called a Beast... or Octo-Spawn." she muttered to herself,

"What name should I take?" the man asked,

"How about? Arnie?" Cepha suggested, "You look like an Arnie."

"Hmm.." the man said, "Yes... I like it..." he grinned, "Thanks."

"Another question, Arnie." Cepha asked, "What are you?"

"Me?" Arnie looked at his hands, "I don't know... really. Am I an Inkling? Or an Octoling?"

"Trust me.. you don't look like either." Cepha laughed, "You see, I'm both." she grinned,

"That sounds interesting."Arnie muttered, "Well... I must thank you once again.." he said and started to walk away,

"Wait!" Cepha called out, "What, don't you have a home?"

"A home?" Arnie said in confusion, as if he did not know what said word was,

"You live here?" Cepha asked, Arnie nodded, "Oh... How bad." she sighed, "Why don't you come with me?"

"Uh..." Arnie looked at her, "You... you want to help me?"

"Sure!" Cepha grinned, "No one deserves to live here and be called a beast!"

"Ah..." Arnie said in surprise, "Why... thank you!" he smiled, and it seemed that it was the first time in a while that he had done so,

"Come on!" Cepha held out her hand, "Let's go!"

"Uh.. Ok..." Arnie followed her, his huge lumbering body a stark contrast to her small and nimble one.

 **00000000**

"There she is!" Tint called out to his group as he caught sight of Cepha, "Wait, who's that with her?"

"What are you saying?" the main girl asked as she looked out, seeing the huge figure behind Cepha,

"Hey guys!" Cepha yelled and ran up, "Meet my friend!" she came up to them, "This is Arnie!" she introduced her giant friend.

"Ah..." the inklings quaked in fear,

"Arnie, say hello." Cepha told him,

"Hello." Arnie responded,

"That's the BOX BEAST!" all the inklings (besides Tint), screamed and ran for their lives.

"Cepha!" Tint yelled and held up his Dual Squelcher, "Stand back!"

"Wait!" Cepha interceded, "Tint, this is my friend!"

"He's the Box Beast!" Tint told her, "Cepha, watch out!" he shot his weapon.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The ink fired, but it all hit Arnie with no effect.

"What!?" the two said in shock,

"Why did he do that?" Arnie asked as he merely shrugged off the ink, "Cepha..."

"Arnie.." Cepha gasped, "Did that not hurt you!?"

"No... not really.." Arnie mumbled, "Was it suppose to?"

"Ah.. AH..." Tint mumbled, then quickly fainted,

"Tint!" Cepha said in shock, "Oh no!"

"Do you need any help?" Arnie asked as he grabbed the young inkling and picked him up effortlessly,

"We need to get him back home." Cepha told Arnie, "Will you help me?"

"Absolutely, Cepha." Arnie grinned, "Just as you helped me."

"Great." Cepha sighed in relief, and the three went on their way.


	4. Who is Arnie?

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Who is Arnie?**

* * *

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that.." a lone figure chuckled as he poured in a glowing green liquid into a flask, "Hopefully this will work..." he said as he held up the vial,

"You'll never get away with this!" a fat inkling grumbled, "I thought we were supposed to make a vaccine for ink poisoning!"

"That's old news, fatty!" the figure laughed, "You yourself told me that you saw what my formula did 16 years ago! This is meant for destiny!"

"But many people will die!" the fat inkling groaned,

"For a worthy cause." the figure grinned, revealing his inkling teeth, "Test subjects for our new super weapons!" he said and poured it in an aquarium, "Hopefully this will work with this species the same as the other!" he laughed.

00000000

"I think it's down this way, Arnie." Cepha told her friend as the two walked down downtown Inkopolis,

"He's still out of it." Arnie looked at Tint, whom he was holding like a sleeping child in order to avoid suspicion,

"I don't like this part of town." Cepha commented as they entered a more slummy part of downtown, filled with smoking Inklings, strange women inklings wearing pantyhose, and inkling men wearing bandannas.

"Say... dawg." a voice called out to them, and some gangster inklings gathered around them,

"Eh..." Cepha muttered as they were surrounded and pushed into a dark alley, "we... don't want any problems."

"Well we do." one of the gangsters said, "Give us all you have or we'll make sure you'll never make it to your mommy!" he pulled out an ink pistol,

"Ah!" Cepha screamed,

"Hey!" Arnie yelled, sensing Cepha was in danger, "Leave her alone."

"What you gonna do, holmes!?" another gangster pulled out an ink pistol,

"Ah!" Cepha screamed when a gangster took her bag, "Stop!"

"HEY!" Arnie roared and kicked that gangster, sending the poor inkling flying and crashing into a car!

"Splat that idiot!" one of the gangsters yelled and they all started to fire on Arnie,

"Cepha!" Arnie yelled and covered both she and Tint with his body, taking all the shots on his back.

"Huh!?" another gangster said as he noticed Arnie wasn't being splatted,

"What's going on!?" the lead gangster yelled and looked down his pistol, "Didn't we ace this fool?!" he yelled,

"Hmph..." Arnie grunted and stood up, then shook all the ink off of him, "No one messes with my friends." he clenched his fists.

POOM! He punched one of the gangsters, sending him crashing to a wall,

"Take this!" a gangster came up to punch him,

"Hah!" Arnie blocked his punch and raised him up, "RAH!" he threw the inkling to two of his friends, knocking all three out.

"Ha!" a gangster pulled out a brush, "Ha ha, come here, Holmes!" he yelled and stabbed wildly in the air,

"Haha.." Arnie chuckled, grabbed the brush and snapped it, "HUAH!" he kicked said gangster, sending the poor man crashing to a dumpster.

"What are you, holmes!?" the gangster leader said as he held his ink pistol to Cepha's head, covering her mouth with his hand,

"Cepha!" Arnie yelled,

"I'll splat her before you punch me!" the gangster leader laughed,

"Ah..." Arnie mumbled, "No... Cepha..." he growled, "AH!" he held his head,

"Touch me, I'll cap her!" the gangster leader yelled,

"No you won't..." Arnie seriously said and extended his arm,

"Ha ha! What, you hailing Squidler?" the gangster leader laughed, seeing his gesture,

"HA!" Arnie yelled, and his arm turned into a large spike, striking the leader in the gun arm's shoulder as it expanded.

"AH!" the leader screamed in pain as a light green liquid dripped from the wound,

"HA!" Arnie punched the leader, sending him crashing to the back of the alley.

"Ah.. Ah..." Cepha panted, "How did you.. How did you do that!?" she yelled, seeing Arnie's left arm was still a long spike,

"I... I... remembered how to do it..." Arnie said, "It seems when you are in danger... I remember... self-defense..." he mumbled,

"What are you?" Cepha asked,

"A... A..." Arnie tried to recollect, "A... I don't know..." he sighed,

"Well... whatever you are..." Cepha mumbled, "Thank you, Arnie... for saving me."

"No problem, Cepha." Arnie said, "You are my friend."

"You are mine too.." Cepha smiled, "Come on, let's go leave Tint."

 **00000000**

"Huh?" Tint woke up, "Huh!?" he looked around, "How'd I-"

"We brought you here, Tint." Cepha told him as she sat next to him,

"Cepha!" Tint looked at her, "Am I glad t-" he saw Arnie standing near them, "Ah!" he yelled,

"Relax, Tint!" Cepha said, "He's my friend!"

"What is he!?" Tint looked at Arnie, who was checking out his spike arm mechanism.

"I don't know.." Arnie responded, "But I did help you for Cepha's sake."

"He's a friend, Tint... No need to be afraid." Cepha reassured him, "we brought you here..."

"Thanks..." Tint regained composure, "You too, Arnie?"

"Yes." Arnie nodded, "Tint, that is your name, no?"

"Yes." Tint responded, "So... You're saying you don't know what he is?" he asked Cepha,

"It seems so." Cepha mumbled, "What a shame.. I really want to find out."

ZZZ! A sound was heard,

"AH!" Cepha screamed in horror as a flying bug flew inside,

"Cepha!" Arnie was put on alert, "Ha!" he stabbed the bug midair with his spike arm.

Droop! A light green liquid dripped from the impact point.

"What the?" Tint looked at the liquid, "This isn't ink..."

"I know.." Cepha mumbled, "It's odd... Well, it is Arnie." she chuckled,

"Hahahaha." Arnie chuckled,

"It smells horrible!" Tint groaned after he gave a whiff, "Agh!"

"Are you settled down, dear?" Tint's mother walked in, "You friend and her uncle brought you back."

"Your uncle?" Tint looked at Cepha,

"Shh..." Cepha growled,

"Oh yea- Oh!" Tint's mother looked at the liquid on the ground, "I'm sorry, Tint!" she said, "I was killing bugs all night, I guess I dropped some of the poison on here." she sighed, "It'll dilute in a couple of minutes." she told him and left.

"Poison?" Tint looked at the liquid, "Hmm..."

"Well, I really need to go..." Cepha sighed, "Come on Arnie."

"Alright." Arnie said,

"Bye, Tint." Cepha said, "And don't faint next time." she giggled,

"So long, Cepha." Tint chuckled, "Hm... Spines and poison..." he muttered to himself as he turned on his computer...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:  
Thanks so much for all these positive reviews! I'm so glad you guys are on top of this!**

 **For my Reviewer Boy Jav: So glad you love my stories, and 100 dollars you say? Where do you live man? JK, just glad you're with me! Also thanks, I guess?**

 **For my Reviewer ReviewBro: Nah, we's good fam. I like your feedback you gave my last story. Hope you stay with me!**

 **For Reviewer Octoling: How did you know it was a tri- Oops! Never mind!**

 **THANKS AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW!  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	5. A Secret in Store

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Secret in Store**

* * *

"Shh..." Cepha said as she and Arnie crept about the creaky cottage she called home,

"Hm..." Arnie muttered, "I feel as if I remember this..." he said under his breath,

"Please be quiet." Cepha said, "My parent's room is just down the hall. If they wake up and find you, they'll be mad."

"Alright." Arnie nodded,

"My room is right here." Cepha said as she turned the doorknob, "Ok, where are you going to sleep?" she asked herself.

"Under your bed." Arnie said, "I want to avoid your parents' detection as how you put it."

"Excellent idea!" Cepha said, "I don't have anything under there, so let's do it!" she said and jumped on her bed, "Good night, Arnie." she said and started to take off her shirt,

"What are you doing?" Arnie asked,

"Ah!" Cepha yelped, "You're watching!?"

"What is wrong?" Arnie continued,

"You're not supposed to watch a lady undress!" Cepha said,

"I'm not?" Arnie continued, as innocent as a child,

"No- How do you not know?" Cepha said,

"I just don't." Arnie said, "But if it is wrong, I will not watch" he turned around.

"Huh." Cepha finished her act and then put on her nightgown, "There, you can turn around now."

"Very well." Arnie responded and faced her once more, "What is that?" he pointed at Cepha's sports bra,

"That is my bra." Cepha said, "It helps me keep my chest in order."

"Hm..." Arnie grabbed it, then put it over his chest,

"Oh, not your chest!" Cepha growled, "Only woman chests! Arnie... what don't you know about society?"

"Nothing." Arnie said, "I only know what you tell me."

"Huh." Cepha sighed, "Fine, I'll teach you all I know." she smiled,

"Thank you, Cepha." Arnie said, "Now I will rest." he laid down and then rolled under the bed.

"Good night, Arnie." Cepha covered herself with her blanket,

"Good night, Cepha." Arnie responded.

00000000

"It seems my formula has worked." the inkling scientist chuckled as he looked at a thin female figure, "Greatly I may add." he chuckled, since the figure was naked,

"What is that?" the fat inkling asked, now complied to his boss's will,

"The next step of Asterozoan evolution." the scientist chuckled, "Now, my creation.. teach me what you can do."

"Yes, master." the figure said and stepped down from the platform she was on.

00000000

"Going so soon?" Splat asked Cepha as she grabbed her bag and Splattershot,

"Yeah, I need to meed Tint." Cepha smiled as she ran upstairs,

"Tint Tint Tint." Splat grumbled, "That's all she talks about."

"Do I smell jealousy?" Paprika giggled, "Come on, be happy for her that she's found a boy she can hang around."

"Why couldn't she meet a boy like you met me?" Splat muttered,

"Really now?" Paprika grumbled, "Do you really want that?!"

"Well, not really." Splat sighed.

00

"Ok, Arnie." Cepha said as she walked into her room, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Cepha." Arnie said, "I will be going through the window, no?"

"Yes." Cepha responded,

"Ok." Arnie walked over to the window, then forced it open, breaking the locks that held it in place.

"Arnie!" Cepha yelled, "Oh, no!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Arnie asked, "I opened the window."

"But broke the lo- Ah forget it." Cepha sighed, "Just go down, I'll meet you outside."

"Very well, Cepha." Arnie said and climbed out.

00

"Bye dad!" Cepha called out as she ran to the front door, "Bye mom!"

"Hold on!" Paprika said as she came out of the kitchen, "Your father and I want to talk to you."

"Now?" Cepha groaned, "But I really have to go..."

"And we really have to talk to you." Splat said and crossed his arms,

"It's about Tint." Paprika added,

"Oh, I'm not dating him!" Cepha said, "Bye!" she reached for the doorknob,

"It's not about that." Splat told her, "Stay."

"Dad..." Cepha growled, then a sight caught her attention.

Behind her parents and through the window stood Arnie, looking at her,

"What is it, you see something?" Paprika asked and was about to turn,

"No!" Cepha said, "I was just thinking about what you would tell me!" she lied,

"Ok..." Splat mumbled, "Look, dear... We're fine that you're gaining interest in boys, and that boys are gaining interest in you."

Cepha, however, was paying more attention on Arnie, who kept standing there,

"We only know it's natural that one finds a partner." Paprika said,

"Get down.." Cepha mouthed and waved her hands at Arnie,

"Cepha?" Splat asked, "What are you-"

"I'm hot!" Cepha lied as she blew her face with her hands, "Oh it's so hot! Did someone turn up the A/C?"

"No, it's the same." Paprika mumbled in suspicion, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, mom!" Cepha continued, "I really need to go! Please!"

"Huh... Fine." Splat growled, "Just be sure that if you are dating Tint, please tell us, and maybe we can work with him, ok?"

"Ok!" Cepha agreed, then bolted out,

"I tell you, youth these days.." Paprika grumbled and looked back behind them, however, Arnie had moved.

00

"This is yours?" Arnie looked at the tiny motorbike that belonged to Cepha,

"Yep, that's how I get to Inkopolis." Cepha said, "I'm not sure how we're gonna fit..." she looked at the small bike, and then at Arnie,

"I don't think we will." Arnie told her, "Unless..."

00000000

Down rode Arnie on the tiny motorbike, with Cepha clung to his back, which was truly a sight to behold.

The civilians that saw this laughed at the sight, since it looked like a bear riding a unicycle...


	6. The Start of Evil

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Start of Evil**

* * *

"Here we are." Arnie said as he parked the bike in front of the apartments where Tint lived, "The home of your friend Tint."

"Look, there he is!" Cepha pointed to Tint, who was waiting outside for them,

"Cepha! Cepha!" Tint ran up to them, "I finally found out what Arnie is!" he said excitedly,

"Really?" Cepha asked as she dismounted the bike, "What is he?"

"He's apparently... a crown-of-thorns starfish!" Tint said, "I did some research on animals with spines and poison, and I found this!" he showed her a picture of said animal.

"Wow..." Cepha said and held the picture up next to Arnie, "It really does look like him! Albeit... more humanoid." she chuckled,

"What's strange is that starfish never evolved to be humanoid." Tint said, "So Arnie is a one of a kind!"

"No wonder he wasn't affected by ink." Cepha grinned, "Arnie, you're so cool!"

"Thank you, Cepha." Arnie said with a smile, "For helping me so much. I am at your service."

"Arnie, it was no problem!" Cepha said, "Let's take you to the park!" she said, "Oh, but we won't fit on my bike!" she groaned,

"No problem!" Tint grinned, "I have enough change to get us on the bus!" he told them.

00000000

"Are you ready for your first mission, Britten?" the inkling scientist asked as he gave clothes to the female figure,

"Affirmative, master." the figure responded, "But do I not need a weapon?"

"These are your weapons." the scientist said and handed her two Aerospray RGs, "Dual wield for your liking."

"For maximum combat effectiveness." the figure told him,

"You will conduct your test here.." the scientist pointed to a map, where a red circle was drawn.

"Affirmative, master." the figure repeated.

00000000

"How are you liking the bus?" Cepha asked Arnie, who was taking up a large space in the bus,

"It is nice." Arnie responded,

"It says here we should arrive in 3 minutes." Tint read a pamphlet, "And that there's a good place to eat near the park."

"Great and great!" Cepha smiled,

"You and Tint are getting along well." Arnie observed, "Tint, Cepha is my friend, and if you are her friend, and I am your friend."

"Thanks, Arnie." Tint smiled, "And yes, Cepha and I do get along well."

"He's my best friend." Cepha agreed, "Arnie, can you protect him as you protect me?"

"Absolutely, Cepha." Arnie responded, and the three shared the bus ride together.

00000000

"Hello, welcome to Atlantis Bank." a banker told a customer, "How may I help you today?"

Inside, a long line stretched, filled with all sorts of marine life, one of them being the female figure from before, who was wearing a long trench coat.

"Hm..." a security guard inspected the line, "Ma'am." he greeted the female figure,

"Say..." the figure asked him, "Do you know what the weakspot for the Inkling is?"

"What was that?" the security guard returned to her,

"I asked what was the fatal spot for the Inkling." the female figure responded,

"What are y-GAH." he gasped when something struck him in the upper right chest,

TRAKANTRAKAN! Her RG fired, and the guard was splatted.

Minutes after, the whole bank was plunged into chaos...

00000000

"Ha ha ha!" Cepha laughed as she and Tint played with a frisbee, "Here you got, Tint!"

"I got it!" Tint ran back to catch it, "Here we-OOF!" he tripped on a rock, and the frisbee landed softly on his head.

"Are you ok?" Cepha ran up to him,

"Yeah..." Tint stood back up, "Just a little tussle."

"That was very funny though." Cepha giggled,

"Yeah..." Tint mumbled, Cepha's bright Octoling eyes mesmerized him,

"Are you ok, Tint?" Arnie asked him, breaking the trance, "Cepha asked for your care and protection."

"Yes I did." Cepha mumbled, "Arnie, can you leave us alone for a bit?"

"No, I have sworn to protect you." Arnie muttered, "Leaving you will lead to your danger."

"Just for a bit." Cepha told him, "Stand where you can see me."

"Very well, I will stand by that tree." Arnie complied and walked off.

He turned to see a very peculiar sight, Cepha leaned over and touched faces with Tint.

00

"Tint, are you sick?" Arnie asked Tint as the three left the park, "You're awfully red."

"It... It's nothing." Tint mumbled, "Just... Nothing." he sighed,

"Are we going to eat?" Cepha asked them, "I'm hungry."

"Yes." Arnie told her, "That is what we planned on the bus."

"Very well." Tint nodded, and they walked to a nearby restaurant.

00

"This is what happens when one does not guard the city right!" the woman figure yelled as she held up both RGs, threatening all those who were in the bank.

"If you do not defend what you have, why have it to begin with?" she asked and cocked her guns.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT!

 **00000000**

"Hamph!" Tint ate a sandwhich in the restaurant they arrived in, "Yum!"

"This soup is so good!" Cepha smiled as she ate some of her food, "Aren't you gonna eat, Arnie?"

"Yes." Arnie responded and held up his piece of coral, then placed it in front of his stomach,

"What in the world?" Tint saw as Arnie slowly shoved the plate inside his stomach,

"Woah..." Cepha mumbled,

"All done." Arnie pulled out the plate from his belly, it was completely clean and devoid of food,

"Oh yeah, he's a starfish." Tint chuckled, "He doesn't eat like us Inklings."

"Or Octolings." Cepha added.

"Say, what's that on the TV?" Tint asked as he pointed to the small TV inside the restaurant...

* * *

 **SM's Time:**

 **Arnie is... I can't believe you guys haven't figured it out, oh well I won't spoil it.**

 **For Reviewer Yaseentheepic: What bucket? OC, sorry I didn't understand.**


	7. The Skirmish

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Skirmish**

* * *

"Today a major bank heist has taken place!" the anchor came on the TV, "Police report a lone individual attacked Atlantis Bank in Eastern Inkopolis, they say there are probably no survivors."

"Isn't that the bank we just passed a while back?" Tint asked them,

"Yeah, I think so..." Cepha mumbled, and a passing police car erased all their doubts, "Hey, let's go see!" she stood up,

"Don't you think it's gonna be dangerous!?" Tint asked,

"No way! There are police officers!" Cepha laughed and ran out,

"Cepha! Wait!" Arnie followed her out,

"Ah... Leave me with the check, why don't you?" Tint growled and left some cash on the table, then bolted to follow.

00000000

"Stand back!" a police inkling told the curious masses as they blocked the entrance to the Atlantis Bank, "this is an active crime scene!"

"Wow..." Cepha was mesmerized by the scores of police officers that had all their pistols out, "What do you think is going on?"

"Nothing good..." Tint mumbled, "Come on C-"

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The windows broke with fire from the inside,

"FIRE!" the police officers yelled and released their ink, and everyone started to dash.

"We have to go!" Tint pulled Cepha,

"No! I want to see!" Cepha argued,

"We need to go, Cepha." Arnie grumbled, "This is too dangerous."

"No it's-"

POOM! An inkzooka blast shot out of the bank, taking out three cars and a splatting a handful of police officers. Successive inkzooka blasts took out the rest of the police...

"Now can we go!?" Tint screamed,

"This is what you call defense?!" a voice yelled, and out came the female figure, she was light-pink skinned, had braided hair but a regular ponytail, and thin. Her height was short, but still taller than an Inkling, around the height of an Octarian, and her eyes were light orange in color, as was her hair.

"Fire!" the last cops shot her, but the blasts proved ineffective.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The female figure shot her Aerosprays, splatting all those police officers, she then turned her eyes on any strays.

"Now we can go.." Cepha mumbled once the woman caught sight of them,

"Come here!" the figure laughed as she ran to them, guns blazing,

"Give me your Splattershot!" Arnie yelled, and Cepha passed it to him,

TRAKANTRAKAN! Arnie fired at the woman,

"Ah!" the woman was knocked back, but not splatted, "What!?" she yelled in shock, "I am Britten! This cannot be!" she growled and fired at Arnie.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The hits struck Arnie, but he did not budge, shocking Britten.

"HA!" Arnie continued his assault and fired on Britten, but he was out of ammo,

"Ha ha!" Britten laughed and pulled out her weapons, but she also was out of ink, "Why you!" she ran to confront him.

"Hmph." Arnie grunted,

"Take this!" Britten converted her arm into a spiny whip- WASHA! It cracked the air.

"HMPH." Arnie blocked the attack with his arm, but the spines did penetrate, "HA!" he yelled and made his arm a thorn, then sought to stab Britten.

"Woah!" Britten avoided his attack, then backflipped to get room, "Take this!" she fired one of her Aerosprays again.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The ink struck Arnie, but did not faze him once more.

"What... What are you?" Britten yelled and threw her weapon aside, "I'm the only one who can do that!"

"Think again." Arnie muttered and punched the woman, sending her to a car.

"Ah!" Britten yelled in pain and became dazed for a few seconds,

"Give me your E-Liter." Arnie told Tint, who quickly did,

"Argh..." Britten groaned as she stood up,

"Boom... Headshot." Arnie said as he aimed the E-Liter 3K.

POOM! The shot fired, completely knocking the head off Britten!

"Woah!" Cepha said in shock,

"Nice shot..." Tint said in awe, then took back the E-Liter 3K,

"Let's go." Arnie told the two, "It is too dangerous.."

"But she's splatted." Cepha told him, "How is sh-"

BLORP! A mass of cells started to fill the empty space that was once Britten's head.

"What in the world?!" Tint said as he caught a fleeting glimpse of the sight, since Arnie had picked both of them up and bolted.

"AH!" Britten yelled as she regenerated her head back!

"Ha... Ha..." she panted and looked around, "Where... Argh!" she groaned and ran off at the sound of more police arriving...

 **00000000**

"Who was she!?" Cepha yelled as the three rode the bus back, "How did she do the thing!?"

"Maybe she's another starfish humanoid.." Tint shuddered at the thought, "Starfish can regenerate, you know?"

"Regene-what?" Cepha asked in confusion,

"It means one can rebuild their body.." Arnie muttered, "I can do the same..." he informed.

"You are a starfish." Tint mumbled,

"Yes, but she regenerated faster." Arnie told them, "She may not be the same kind as me."

"What did you notice different about her?" Cepha asked him,

"She didn't have any thorns like me." Arnie responded, "She had a whip filled with spines... It was thin..."

"A thin spiny arm from a starfish?" Tint muttered, then looked it up on his phone,

"She struck me." Arnie grumbled, "But it did not hurt."

"That's a relief." Cepha grinned, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Absolutely." Arnie said, "I am not hurt at all."

"I found it!" Tint informed as he looked at his phone, "Well.. It's not a seastar..." he told them,

"What is she then?" Cepha asked,

"I need to know what I'm dealing with." Arnie told him,

"She is..." Tint looked, "A Brittle Star..." he looked at the two...


	8. Old Faces Resurface

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Old Faces Resurface**

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to your house." Tint said as he walked up to Cepha's country cottage, "I'll return your bike tomorrow."

"No problem." Cepha said, then turned to Arnie, "Arnie, I'm going to introduce you to my parents, so please greet them with respect."

"I will, Cepha." Arnie said, "You parents are also my priority."

"Thank you." Cepha smiled as she walked up to the door, then knocked, "We'll go in first, Arnie." she referred to herself and Tint, "I'll introduce you last."

"Alright." Arnie nodded, and the sound of the door alerted them all.

"Ah, hello, Cepha!" Paprika opened it, "Oh! Is this your friend? Come in! Come in!" she said happily.

00000000

"Mom, dad, this is Tint." Cepha introduced the inkling boy, "He's my boyfriend."

"Ah... I see.." Splat mumbled as he looked at him, "He seems responsible... strong..."

"I am, sir." Tint told him, "I will defend you daughter with my life."

"That's big talk, son." Splat responded,

"What do you do for a living, Tint?" Paprika was much more merciful,

"I do Turf Wars." Tint responded, "If that's a living.."

"That's nice." Paprika smiled, "What interested you in my daughter?"

"Well, she's kind, nice... and she is very pretty." Tint chuckled, "Many others tease her for being a hybrid, but I defended her from day one."

"Aw..." Paprika mumbled, "I wish you had seen me like that on day one." she told Splat, "All you saw me as was another target."

"Oh come on." Splat groaned, "I still love you."

"Oh dad, mom..." Cepha said, "Can I introduce you to one of my most trusted friends?"

"Sure." Paprika grinned.

"Arnie, come in!" Cepha said, and the lumbering figure did so.

"AH!" the two parents screamed in horror.

00000000

"What do you mean there's another one!?" the inkling scientist yelled and Britten,

"I faced him off after the bank incident." Britten responded, "He is just like me."

"That's impossible.. Only I have the serum!" the scientist growled, "And no one has tested it on a brittle star!"

"I don't know, master... but he attacked me." Britten told him, "He is not on our side."

"Maybe... it's the one from 16 years ago..." the fat inkling said, "The one that inspired you to do this?"

"But I thought he was dead!" the scientist told him, "He wouldn't stay dormant for 16 years if he had such a splatting spree!"

"I have to take him out if you want to succeed, master." Britten informed, "Let me hunt him."

"Huh.." the scientist sighed, "Very well... We cannot have him stopping our plans..."

00000000

"Paprika!" Splat yelled as he protected his wife, "Cepha! Hide!"

"What are you talking about, father?!" Cepha said in shock, "Arnie is my friend!"

"He is not a friend!" Paprika screamed, "It's him! It's that monster!"

"What is going on!?" Tint said in shock,

"How did you come back!? We killed you!" Splat roared, "You fell in that wood chipper! You shouldn't be alive, Starly!"

Arnie entered a trance, "You..." he growled, "Splat!? Paprika!?" he roared, "You killed me!" he turned his arms into spines, "You left me for dead!"

"Arnie!" Cepha interceded, "What are you doing!?"

"Cepha, stand back!" Splat yelled,

"I am no-" Arnie stopped, then looked at Cepha, "Cepha... You... don't know who I am..." he growled and turned back to Splat and Paprika,

"Don't kill my parents!" Cepha pushed him, "Why are you doing this!? You swore you'd protect me!"

"What?!" Paprika gasped,

"Grr..." Arnie paused, then started to remember all the good Cepha had done to him, "It is because your daughter had showed me much kindness that I will not splat you..." he told Splat and Paprika, "I chose to redeem my ways... I am no longer Starly... I am Arnie..."

"Hm..." Cepha smiled, "Thank you."

"How did you live?!" Splat asked him,

"It wasn't easy..." Arnie grumbled, then recollected the old battle.

00000000

"AH!" Starly was blasted by the inkzooka shot and was thrown out the window.

However, a lone leg was knocked away and landed in a sewage runoff, thus being saved from the wood chipper.

00000000

"From that single leg I regenerated." Arnie told them, "But the damage to my nervous system was severe, and I developed amnesia... I was a vagabond that lived in Bluefin Depot, that was until your daughter had mercy on me."

"You killed my babies!" Paprika nearly ran to tackle him, only to be stopped by Splat,

"What?" Cepha turned to him, "You did!?"

"That was be-" Arnie groaned when Cepha ran away, "Can't you just be happy I saved your daughter from death on multiple occasions!?" he yelled and followed Cepha.

00000000

"Cepha?" Arnie slowly opened the door to her room,

"Go away..." Cepha responded, she was crying on her bed,

"You know I wouldn't do that..." Arnie mumbled, "I vowed to protect you, I am a being of honor and loyalty."

"What did you do to my mom!?" Cepha yelled at him, "What did you do to my dad!?"

"Cepha..." Arnie grumbled as he stood next to her, "That was a long time ago... Everything I did then does not matter today..."

"Tell me!" Cepha screamed,

"Huh..." Arnie sighed, "I splatted many people... and I tried to splat your parents as well..." he mumbled, "I also killed your possible brothers and sisters..."

"You what!?" Cepha cried, "How could you!?"

"That was before, Cepha!" Arnie yelled, "I repent of what I did! I'm a good starfish now!"

"Prove it." Cepha muttered,

"What?" Arnie asked,

"Prove it!" Cepha yelled, "Swear to me right now that you will not splat any living thing!"

"Cepha." Arnie grumbled, "I-I... Swear that I will not splat any living thing." he muttered, "Under one condition!"

"No!" Cepha yelled,

"Yes!" Arnie argued, "Under the condition that the said living thing is not attacking you, your family, your loved ones, or any other person you yourself tell me falls under this oath."

"Very well.." Cepha mumbled, "Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely." Arnie raised his hand, "On my honor and loyalty. I'm sorry I hurt your family so much." he hugged her,

"I forgive you.. Starly..." Cepha smiled, "I mean... Arnie..." she hugged him tighter...

 **00000000**

"What happened to us, Paprika?" Splat said as he looked at a picture of a much younger Splat, Paprika, and Calamaird, who were waving and smiling at the camera.

"What do you mean, Splat?" Paprika responded when she came out of their bathroom,

"When we were young..." Splat turned to face her, "Oh were we brash.. and strong. We didn't let anyone say anything bad about our baby girl. What happened to that Splat you chose to partner up with 16 years ago?"

"The same thing that happened to that Paprika you chose to spare 16 years ago." Paprika answered, "We grew up, we had a family, a reason to settle down and live for."

"You think we can ever relive those times?" Splat looked back at the picture, "Seeing that Starly is back in the picture."

"I'm afraid Starly is sincere on his change." Paprika chuckled, "Plus, we wouldn't want him chasing us again!" she joked, "Look, Splat... You'll always be the one I chose no matter what... You'll always be my little Splatty-Watty." she grabbed his cheek,

"Ah stop it!" Splat chortled, "I hate it when you call me that, Pap." he looked at her, "But you also never change to me... Well, except those love handles." he taunted,

"Hey!" Paprika growled, "I had a kid with this body, so cut it out!" she playfully punched him, "I can say the same for you, Mr. Pecs."

"It's just Inkling biology, my dear." Splat said as he looked at his rather built chest, "the Inkling male gets a spike in muscle build when he procreates in order to protect his brood... At least that's what it said in the Biology book." he sighed, "Thousands of years of evolution." he chuckled.

"Don't you think it to be true?" Paprika questioned,

"I don't really care, to be honest." Splat said, "But I feel that time, chance, and cells aren't a good thing to rely on. Say what you want..." he rubbed his arm, "I also know about the Holy Mackerel, but why would he let bad things happen to good people?"

"Sure Starly was a bad thing." Paprika said, "But hey, you're here because of him! You could say that out of the ashes, a new kelp forest arose!"

"Well, it looks like it's time to go back down there." Splat cut the conversation short, then walked out of the room.

"What will I ever do with you, you silly little Inkling boy?" Paprika giggled and followed suit.


	9. The Strategem

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Strategem**

* * *

"I am now Arnie." Arnie told Splat and Paprika, "I will cancel my vendetta against you, Splat."

"Glad to hear it." Splat said, "We're sorry we made such a big scene... It is obvious that you had a true change of heart."

"Is it true you saved our daughter?" Paprika asked,

"Yes, mom, twice." Cepha told her, "He was there for m-" she stopped when there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it." Splat said as he went to get the door,

"Cepha, I think it's time for me to go." Tint told his girlfriend, "My mother will probably get worried again."

"Ok, Tint." Cepha gave him a peck on the cheek, "Take care."

"Splat!" a voice said, and in came a cop that was getting on in years, "Did you see the new- AH!" he yelled, "SPLAT! IT'S THE FIEND!" he held out his pistol,

"Officer Calamaird, no!" Paprika stood in the way, "Stop!"

"What!?" Calamaird said, "What do you mean!? That's the monster who tried to kill us!"

"He's good now, Officer." Splat told him.

00000000

"I see.." Calamaird said as he finally calmed down, "So your daughter found him and helped him?"

"Yes, sir." Cepha responded, "It was my boyfriend and I who helped him." she held Tint's hand,

"I am no longer Starly." Arnie said, "Call me Arnie." he extended his hand,

"Uh... Pleasure, Arnie..." Calamaird shook his hand cautiously,

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to us about, Calamaird?" Paprika asked the old police officer,

"Oh, yeah!" Calamaird said, "There has been another attack on the city... 24 casualties. I thought it could be Starly once more, but I now see my prejudice is thrown away."

"Who could it have been then?" Splat asked,

"We know." Tint spoke, "We were there at Atlantis Bank!"

"There was a woman there." Cepha informed, "That's where Arnie protected us!"

"Yes." Arnie stood, "I'm afraid there is another like me... However, she is not the same species as myself."

"What is she then?" Calamaird asked,

"We concluded that she was a brittle star." Tint told him, "Probably humaniod-ed like Arnie."

"She's much faster than I, and she can regenerate at a much faster pace." Arnie informed them, "However, she cannot take that much punishment- but she can still wave off small SMG fire."

"You think you can take her on?" Paprika asked him,

"Think?" Arnie chuckled, "I know I can, my only concern is that she is caring an inkzooka like the first time I saw her."

"Heh.. What a charmer." Calamaird scoffed, then stood up to answer a call on his cell,

"So, do you need our help?" Splat asked,

"Yes." Arnie muttered, "You distract her long enough for me to hopefully take her out."

"Maybe we'll find another wood chipper?" Paprika joked,

"I hope so." Arnie chuckled, "Fastest way to get rid of-"

"Guys." Calamaird returned, "There's a major attack on downtown Inkopolis. Single perpetrator, female, and 50 splatted."

"That has to be her." Cepha said, "Tint, will you join us?"

"I would never leave you in such crisis." Tint chuckled, "Plus, my E-Liter 3K is the only gun I see here that can blow her to bits."

"Son, you haven't met our family yet." Splat scoffed.

00000000

"What in the world?" Cepha said as she walked inside an armory, "Is this what was behind the locked door in the basement all this time!?"

"Yes." Paprika mumbled, "Ever since our battle with Arnie, we prepared ourselves just in case he should ever return."

"A .96 Gal." Arnie looked a the weapon, "With extended magazine..."

"That's illegal to own!" Calamaird chuckled, "Heck, most of the guns here are illegal."

"Sawed off Luna Blaster." Splat came out with his weapon, "My personal favorite."

"That would punch a hole in anyone." Arnie observed,

"What are you gonna get, love?" Splat asked Paprika,

"You know me... I'm a simple girl." Paprika smiled as she grabbed a modified Splattershot Pro,

"I'll take the .96 Gal."Arnie said, "I'm really feeling it..."

"I'll keep my E-Liter." Tint told Cepha,

"I want this one." Cepha mumbled as she grabbed a Sploosh-O-Matic, however, it was black and the trumpet head was smaller,

"Let an old man have a new toy." Calamaird laughed and grabbed a Rapid Blaster, "Like this one."

"I guess we should move it." Arnie told them, "That woman is just going to keep splatting."

"Let's take my car." Calamaird smiled.

 **00000000**

"Take the car, you said." Arnie growled as they were all crammed inside the tiny police car,

"Could be worse... We could be riding Cepha's motorbike." Tint said, and they all laughed.

"You know what, I could get used to you." Splat chuckled,

"Remember when you and I were here?" Paprika sighed,

"Yeah..." Splat responded, "When we were being hunted by a blood-thirsty seastar with poisonous spines and automatic weapons... So romantic."

"I remember." Calamaird chuckled, "You two were so young and scared... Poor Paprika was guarding her eggs with her very life."

"Yeah..." Paprika mumbled,

"I remember when you guys didn't let me ride." Arnie joked,

"How much longer until we reach downtown?" Cepha asked,

"We just need to go through Urchin Underpass and we'll be there, dear!" Calamaird responded, and their blaring police car roared down the highway.


	10. Taking down Britten

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Taking down Britten**

* * *

"Sergeant Calamaird!" a police officer saluted as the old officer came out of his car,

"What's the situation?" Calamaird asked,

"Single individual, female." the officer responded, "We have 50 police officers surrounding her, keeping her sieged at the top of the tower." he pointed to the tower at the lobby.

"Get them all away from here." Calamaird told him,

"Huh? Sir?" the officer asked him in confusion, "Why?"

"Captain, if you do not order these cops to retreat or hold a line further down there, they will all surely perish." Calamaird warned,

"What!?" the captain gasped, "Alright! We'll pull the line back!" he nodded and started to give the signal.

"She's a dangerous criminal." Calamaird looked at Britten, who was being illuminated by a police helicopter's search light,

"She's just enjoying the show..." Splat grumbled, seeing Britten was looking down on them,

"We called in the Inkopolis Military." the captain came up to Calamaird, "They should be arriving in 15 minutes."

"The Military, huh?" Calamaird said in surprise, "Wow. Is this Grand Theft Inkopolis?"

"No need for the army." Arnie stepped out, "I'll take care of her..." he walked forward, passed the police line, and entered the empty zone between the line and the tower.

"Hm..." Britten looked down at the lone figure, "Ha!" she gaspped, "You!"

"Come down." Arnie grunted, then fired his .96 Gal, trying to knock the Britten down,

"Ah!" Britten avoided the ink blasts, "Why you!" she said and dove down, the helicopter's light following her on the descend.

00000000

"You finally decided to join me." Arnie mumbled as he and his foe circled around,

"I want to find out who you are." Britten chuckled, "You're not like the others... Like those weak Inklings." she gave a quick glance to the police line,

"You're right." Arnie responded, "I am not like them, and neither are you.. Brittle Star."

"How'd you-" Britten gnashed her teeth, "You're smarter than I thought... But not smart enough!" she said and fired her Aerosprays.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The guns fired, but they merely bothered the Crown-of-Thorns.

"As I suspected." Britten chuckled and threw her Aerosprays aside, "That won't work."

"Nice try, though." Arnie mumbled,

"But this will toast ya!" Britten yelled and fired an E-Liter 3K,

POOOM! The blast knocked Arnie's right arm clean off.

"Ah!" Arnie growled, fazed by the blast.

"Hyah!" Britten turned her arm into her spiny whip.

SNAP! The whip cracked and struck Arnie in the face.

"Wrah!" Arnie was stunned for a few seconds, a gash ran across his head, "HAH!" he fired his .96 Gal with his other arm.

POOM! POOM! POOM! The weapon fired, knocking Britten back and taking pieces of her body with it.

POOM! POOM! POOM- CLICK! Arnie ran out of his poison.

"AH!" Britten screamed as she felt the effects of the toxin, and the pain of missing a few body pieces, "RAH!" she regenerated near instantly,

"You're not the only one who can do that..." Arnie growled and finally regenerated his arm.

"But I can do it faster!" Britten laughed and once again swung her whip arm, SNAP!"

She struck Arnie's face, legs, and chest.

"Hmph.." Arnie grunted and grabbed her whip with his hand, "HAH!" he turned his other arm into his thorn and stabbed the whip off.

"AH!" Britten yelled, "Ha! You monster!" she growled as she regenerated said arm, then backflipped to get her E-Liter back, "Ha ha!" she charged and aimed.

"We got you, Arnie!" Splat appeared and blasted the brittle star.

POOOM! The Luna Blaster fired, knocking Britten away.

"Thanks..." Arnie said as he reloaded his .96 Gal, "I needed that."

"Argh..." Britten groaned as she stood up, a huge blast mark was left on her stomach, which she promptly regenerated,

"Not today!" Splat yelled and continued his assault.

POOOM! POOM! POOOM! He blasted her at an ever closing range, POOM! CLICK!

"Ah..." Britten moaned in pain, having lost her right arm and lower left leg in the assault, as well as bits and pieces of her chest. "That.. hurt..." she growled and regenerated, "But not for long..." she grinned,

"Wah..." Splat said in shock, but felt an arm on his shoulder, it was Paprika,

"Let us take care of this." Paprika said as she, Cepha, Tint, Arnie, and Calamaird were lined up next to him,

"Hope you aren't too... brittle..." Arnie said.

SPLATSPLATSPLAT!  
POOM!  
POOM POOM! POOM! POOM!  
SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! All their weapons fired on the woman.

 **00000000**

"You think it's over?" Cepha asked her parents as she saw the body of Britten, which was in four badly beaten parts.

"Nope." Calamaird chuckled as he blew on his Rapid Blaster, "I'll go tell the force..." he said and walked to the police line,

"We got her good..." Splat chuckled, "You think that's small enough, Arnie?"

"I believe so." Arnie looked at Britten, "If not, we did enough damage to the existing pieces to hinder regeneration."

"I just hope she's gone." Paprika muttered, "Then we could all go home."

"That's what I've been trying to do." Tint sighed,

"Relax, Tint." Cepha told him, "We'll take you home, right dad?" she asked Splat,

"Sure." Splat nodded, "I'm liking him." he patted Tint's head, "Nice job, kid."

They started to walk away, but Arnie stopped halfway.

"What is it, Arnie?" Cepha turned to face him,

"It's not over..." Arnie muttered as he heard a familiar sploshing noise...

"Oh my..." Cepha gasped,

"What I-" Paprika paused, "No..."

"Ah damn..." Splat growled,

"I just wanted to go to sleep..." Tint groaned.

Behind them, four masses of cells started to rise from the ground...


	11. Britten Down

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Britten Down**

* * *

"You think I'm that easy to take down?" Britten laughed,

"Or me?" another Britten chuckled,

"Or us?!" the third Britten growled, in total, four Brittens were there.

"That's new..." Arnie muttered,

"What... this?" the first Britten chuckled, "Oh wait, you're not a Brittle star." she scoffed, "Whatever you.. Ah, I know what you are..." she chuckled,

"Great minds think alike, no?" the second Britten laughed,

"That's none other than a Crown-of-Thorns." the fourth Britten informed, "I guess I'll go pass that to the boss!" she laughed and ran off,

"Hey!" Tint yelled as he aimed his weapon in order to take her down,

"It's not worth it, Cepha's Lover." Arnie told him, "You'll die if you chase her."

"We have bigger problems here..." Splat said as he looked at the three remaining Brittens.

"I think we might need more help..." Cepha mumbled,

"And we got it..." Paprika muttered as a helicopter hovered over them.

"Let's go let's go!" four members of the Inkling military came down on ropes,

"I'll take care of them." the third Britten said and jumped over the original group, then confronted the soldiers.

"You, stop!" one of the soldiers, a woman inkling, yelled and held up her military grade Splattershot,

"Hmph..." Britten #3 grunted and then struck her with an arm whip,

"AH!" the soldier was knocked back and stunned,

"Fire!" the other soldiers yelled and shot her up.

"Ha!" Britten #2 took this chance to attack the others,

"AH!" Paprika was knocked to the ground,

"No!" Splat yelled and shot his partner's attacker,

"Mom!" Cepha screamed and also helped,

"Ah!" Britten #2 stepped back, "GAH!" she gasped when a huge spine penetrated her chest,

"Not today." Arnie muttered, "HA!" he threw her to a nearby speaker.

"Your duel is with me!" Britten yelled and whipped him on the back,

"AH!" Arnie growled and turned to face her,

"Surprise!" Britten laughed as she held his .96 Gal.

POOM! POOM! POOM! The weapon fired ink, since Britten did not produce poison.

"Grr!" Arnie groaned as he was knocked back,

"Watch out!" Splat yelled as they were being shot at, the next targets, "Get down!" he tackled Paprika and both dove to cover.

"Ah!" Cepha screamed as Britten aimed at her,

"Bye, little girl..." Britten grinned,

"No!" Tint got in the way, absorbing one blow,

"Cepha!" Arnie tackled Britten, "You don't hurt her!" he yelled and threw her to Britten #3, who was assaulting the soldiers.

"AH!" Britten #3 yelled as she was taken down,

"Ha... Ha..." one of the soldiers panted, "She's can't be stopped."

"I'm going to have to call support..." another groaned as he carried his partner, "Tactical retreat!" he told his group, "On the helicopter!" he yelled, and they all started to leave.

"They're leaving!" Splat yelled as he saw the military helicopter start to take off, and the police line was also moving back.

"Ugh.. there goes our help.." Paprika growled, then saw Cepha running to them,

"Mom, dad!" Cepha cried, "Tint! He's hurt!" she pointed to Tint's unconscious body laying no too far from them, "He got in the way! Oh! It's all my fault!" she cried,

"Don't worry!" Splat stood, "You stay with your mother, I'll get him!" he said and ran to Tint.

00

"You won't win!" Britten yelled as she whipped Arnie,

"Yes, I will!" Arnie growled as he avoided the strike, "HA!" he blocked a whip strike from Britten #2 with his thorn arm,

"Die!" Britten #2 swung her arm again,

"Not today." Arnie turned to face her, and using Splat's Luna Blaster, shot her at point blank range.

POOM! The blaster fired, and blew the poor brittle woman in half.

"Ah!" Britten gasped in shock as her second copy was torn,

"No regeneration for you." Arnie grumbled and blasted her other two halves until they were bits.

"Oh no!" Britten #3 said as her copy was destroyed,

"You monster!" Britten roared and whipped him fiercely,

"Ah!" Arnie growled in pain as the whip struck his neck and ensnared it like a leash, "Gah!" he groaned,

"You're mine... now!" Britten tugged and sent Arnie down, "Britten, take that helicopter! Don't let them escape!"

"Yes!" Britten #3 nodded and stared at the helicopter,

"Mounted Guzzlingun!" a soldier said as he got on a large mini-gun shaped ink blaster on the side of the helicopter.

TROOOOOOON! The Guzzlingun droned as it blasted a wave of ink down at the two Brittens,

"AH!" Britten was pelt by the hail of ink and her whip snapped, freeing Arnie from her grasp.

"Get the moving one!" one of the soldiers told the one on the guzzlingun and pointed at Britten #3,

TROOOOOOON! The guzzlingun switched positions.

"Ah!" Britten #3 screamed as she ran to avoid the blasts,

"Maintain low altitude!" a woman soldier told the pilot, and the pilot heeded her words.

"I'll take you out!" the gunner laughed as he kept spraying for days,

"RAH!" Britten #3 ran and turned her arm into a whip.

SNAP! The whip cracked, and tied around the metal bar on the bottom of the helicopter,

"Huh!?" the gunner said as he lost sight of Britten #3, "Where is she!?"

"What!?" one of the soldiers looked.

CRACK! The whip snapped inside and knocked the said soldier down.

"What?!"

"Here I am!" Britten #3 yelled as she swung herself inside,

"AH!" the soldiers yelled and tried to bring out their weapons, but the close quarters impeded that,

"HRAH!" Britten #3 cracked her whip and caught hold of the pilot.

"GAH!" the pilot gagged as he was strangled, and thus the helicopter lost control.

"Woah!" the soldiers yelled as the helicopter spun around,

"Hehehe!" Britten #3 laughed as she ripped her arm off, "So long, suckers!" she poised to jump out,

"Not today!" the gunner stood up and pushed Britten #3 back,

"You stay with us!" all the soldiers yelled and held her back with all their combined might.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Britten #3 screamed.

 **00000000**

"Watch out!" some police officers yelled as the helicopter came down.

KRAKABOOOM! The craft crashed in a violent explosion.

00000000

"Ha!" Paprika gasped at the sight,

"I didn't see her come out." Cepha told her, "Is she dead?"

"I hope so..." Paprika held her daughter tight...


	12. Round 2

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Round 2, Start!**

* * *

"Argh!" Britten growled as her copies were all dead, and she was all alone, "You won't get away with this!"

"It seems your time is up." Arnie held his blaster to her head, "Any last words?"

"You won't win!" Britten hissed and used her whip arm snap the blaster out of his hand.

00000000

"Arnie!" Cepha said as she watched the fight between her friend and her foe, "Oh, is he gonna win?" she cried,

"He will, dear." Splat said as he looked at Tint, who was still knocked out, "Oh.. damn, he got hit good."

"What happened to him, honey?" Paprika asked her daughter,

"He shielded me.." Cepha sighed, "He kept me from being splatted."

"Well... I thank him for that." Splat chuckled, "Let's hope he gets up soon so I can tell him that."

00000000

"Rr!" Arnie growled as he placed Britten in a headlock,

"AH!" Britten screamed in pain, "Let go of me!" she yelled and stabbed his with her spiny arm,

"Ah!" Arnie groaned and let his grip wain,

"Hyah!" Britten kicked him in the stomach,

"Ha!" Arnie caught her leg, "RAH!" he twisted it,

"AH!" Britten screamed,

"Take this!" Arnie stabbed the twisted leg with his spine arm,

"AH!" Britten fell to the ground,

"Rah!" Arnie picked her up, "HA!" he kneed her on the back, "It ends tonight!" he yelled and threw her to the Lobby screens.

"AH!" Britten screamed as electricity surged through her body,

"Splat, do it now!" Arnie called out to the inkling,

"Huh!?" Splat appeared, "Oh! Oh yeah!" he said, aimed Tint's E-Liter, then fired.

POOOM! The blast hit the screens, causing a massive short circuit that electrocuted Britten.

"AHHH! Britten roared in agony,

"Time for a shock exit.." Arnie growled and fired his .96 Gal, further short circuiting the system and then causing an explosion...

00000000

"Ha.. Ha..." Tint panted as he was led up his apartment by Cepha and Arnie,

"We're here." Cepha told him as they stood in front of the door leading to his apartment room,

"Sleep well, Tint." Arnie said, "We may have another hard day tomorrow, seeing one of the Brittens did escape."

"Well, I may have to call in sick that day." Tint joked as he walked to his door,

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Cepha told him, "And thank you for saving me." she kissed him on the cheek,

"No problem." Tint grinned, "It was my pleasure, Cepha."

"Come on, Cepha." Arnie told his friend, "We must go, your parents are alone."

"Ok." Cepha nodded and followed Arnie out and down the stairs.

"Wow..." Tint mumbled as he held his cheek, "She sure is something, no?" he giggled,

"She is." a deep voice responded,

"Wah!" Tint turned to see that Arnie was standing right behind him, "Arnie!"

"Tint." Arnie mumbled, "I know you would give your life for Cepha, just like I would, which makes you, in the natural sense, the perfect partner for her."

"Well, if you put it like that." Tint turned red,

"All I ask of you to have my blessing is... to take care of her." Arnie told him, "I may not always be here for her, but you will."

"Your blessing?" Tint said in confusion, "No disrespect, but isn't that for the parents?"

"I am her guardian." Arnie muttered, "And right now... she needs us. As thus every other citizen in this metropolis."

00000000

"A crown-of-thorns, huh?" the inkling scientist said as he looked at Britten #4, "That's who that mystery character is?"

"Yes, master." Britten #4 responded, "That is him... And he is more resilient than I."

"Of course." the scientist mumbled, "The crown-of-thorns is one of the largest seastars there is... You're but a mere brittle star... It's all about the base material!" he chuckled, "And thankfully, I got just the creature to take down that menace!" he chuckled evilly,

"I exiled the inkling according to your wishes." Britten #4 said, referring to the fat inkling, "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No no." the scientist said, "He will be necessary to test my new being." he laughed and held up his glowing green vial.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

 **00000000**

"Well, you can sleep in the guest room." Splat told Arnie as they entered the cottage, "As can you, Officer Calamaird." he told the officer, who joined them.

"Thank you, Splat." Calamaird mumbled, "I suppose tomorrow we search for the last one of those fatal females?"

"Yes." Arnie responded, "It is imperative we destroy all of them, lest they wreak any more havoc."

"I hope we destroy her as quickly as possible." Paprika sighed as she took off her gloves, "I don't want what happened to us to happen now..."

"Mom." Cepha came up, "What happened back then?"

The four adults became silent.

"Cepha..." Splat mumbled, "You're asking too much."

"I wish for you not to ask for such information." Arnie sighed,

"I really want to know." Cepha repeated,

"Cepha, honey." Paprika walked up to her, "Alright..." she sighed in defeat, "Look, when your father and I were still young.. we got into a fight with Arnie..."

"Arnie tried to splat us, after he had splatted many people." Splat told her, "We fought him and thought he was dead after we had thrown him into a wood chipper."

"It could be said, that thanks to Arnie's relentless hunting.." Paprika smiled, "That your father and I met... And that's how you came to being, so I guess we should thank him for that."

"I find that odd.." Arnie chuckled, "Thanking me for giving you a chance to mate."

"Now that I think about it..." Splat muttered, "Yeah, that is odd... But I don't blame you." he chuckled,

"Maybe Arnie also helped me find Tint." Cepha said to herself and smiled at the thought.

* * *

 **SM'S Time:**

 **OK OK! I know about the new update and stuff and how that there's a new gun called the Splatling! But I wrote this before that and the Guzzlingun was there already... So please just imagine that the Guzzlingun is a mounted, military grade Splatling! No se enojen por favor!**

 **Also, I owed you guys this BIG TIME. I was staying over at my brother's place and I forgot my laptop in order to post these chapters, so enjoy these six!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my new villain Britten... Well, she's not really a villain since she was just following orders... ah, forget it.**

 **For Reviewer KittkattAttack: Sorry, I do read all my reviews... I guess I over generalized, please forgive me. Also, it only seems like T2: Judgement Day... but it is different!**

 **For Reviewer Yaseentheepic: Hmm... A bucket character... Well, you'll see that soon, mi amigo!**

 **For my homie (that's what the kids are saying these days, right?) ReviewBro!: I hope one of these chapters has answered your questions!**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER-PALOOZA!**

 **Also, a moment of silence for our fallen Inkling soldiers...**


	13. The NEW Danger

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The New Danger**

* * *

"We will meet Tint again, right?" Arnie said as he and Cepha rode on the latter's motorbike,

"Yes." Cepha said as the wind hit her face, "I wish to see how he is after last night."

"Are you sure it's nothing more?" Arnie asked her, "I know you two are in a relationship."

"Oh shut up." Cepha giggled and playfully punched his back, "I wish I was older..." she sighed, "Then maybe I could partner with him."

"I think you are going over." Arnie told her, "Please keep your mind out of mating season... Remember, there is still danger afoot."

"What's mating?" Cepha asked him,

"Uh..." Arnie mumbled, "I am not a priority character for you to ask that question, ask your parents- Plus, I don't even know how it works with inklings, I am a starfish."

"Whatever." Cepha rolled her eyes and held on, since Arnie was slowing down to park.

"There we go." Arnie stepped off the tiny bike, and Cepha jumped off his back,

"You can stay here, Arnie." Cepha smiled, "I'll be out in a bit!"

"Hmph." Arnie grunted, "Very well, it is only because I trust Tint with your safety." he said and stood watch, "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Cepha grinned and walked off to the apartments.

00000000

"Is this it?" Britten asked as she and the scientist looked at a towering naked male figure, "Ooh... I like it." she giggled, "What's its name?"

"It's a he." the scientist growled, "And he is the pinnacle of my research, and the reason that we are going to take down that... what was his name?"

"Arnie." Britten responded,

"Yes, that Crown-of-Thorns... Arnie." the scientist smiled, "You see, as I said before, it's all about the base that you use... But while we're on the subject of names... This specimen's name is Triton." he pointed at the figure, "You are Triton."

"I am Triton." the figure said with a very deep voice, deeper than Arnie's.

Overall, this figure was a Goliath, he towered over all those in his room, and seemed to be taller than Arnie himself. He had blonde hair with a few reddish copper colored strands, and had no ponytail, just a buzz cut. His skin was light but had little light brown spots running throughout it, and around his eyes, just like an Inkling, had an alternating yellow and black eyeband, albeit a lot smaller.

"I, Professor Squidada..." the scientist turned to Britten, "Created the greatest humanoid seakind evolution since the Inkling! If he succeeds his tests, I will show him to the Army... and if he passes the Army exam, I'll get the funding to mass produce him... The Triton Series." he chuckled, "They'll be the pinnacle of Inkopolis's Civil Defense, no other seakind force will be able to beat us!"

"Excellent!" Britten grinned, "I hope he passes, master!"

"He will." Professor Squidada grabbed a folder, "And the tests are simple... He just has to get rid of this list of undesirables."

"Let me see." Britten grabbed it and opened it, "Wow, there's like 10 people in here..." she started to read it, "Squiata the Inkboss... Geffrey Clammer the Splatter... Bleau C. Fesh, the leader of the Inkling's Liberation Party... The CEO of Vybe Laboratories?" she asked in confusion,

"We gotta get rid of the competition." Professor Squidada muttered and took back the folder, "The Squidada Corporation must reign supreme in the scientific category."

"Ah, I see." Britten nodded.

"Yes..." Professor Squidada said, "You are my creation." he pointed at the figure, "And you will follow everything I say."

"I will fo-" the figure paused,

"What was that?" Professor Squidada said in confusion, "You will follow my orders without question." he repeated,

"Why?" The figure muttered, shocking both the scientist and Britten,

"What do you mean, why?" Professor Squidada grumbled, "Because you were made to combat the Crown-of-Thorns humanoid known as Arnie!" he yelled and showed him a picture,

"Why?" the figure repeated,

"Because he is a threat to our plans!" Professor Squidada yelled, "Come on, why are you doing this!?"

"Because..." the figure paused, "I don't take orders from lesser beings." he stepped down from his platform,

"Hey!" Britten interceded, "Watch it, hunk!" she held him back,

"Do not touch me." Triton told her,

"Or what?" Britten hissed,

"Hmph." Triton grunted, the punched Britten with a hardened fist,

"AH!" Britten screamed as she hit a brick wall,

"What are you doing!?" Professor Squidada yelled, "Oh! I should have trusted my field notes!" he growled,

"I make my own orders." Triton loomed over him, "You puny inkling." he picked him up,

"Gah!" Professor Squidada gagged, since Triton had grabbed him by the neck, "Why..." he said hoarsely, but then changed into his squid form and escaped,

"Not today..." Triton said and chased the squid down, catching it with his foot.

SQUI! SQUI! The squid form of the scientist tried to squirm free,

"Weakling.." Triton growled and converted his foot into soft white tissue, which engulfed the squid.

"What in the... world?" Britten groaned as she saw the sight, holding her head since she was still stunned from the previous blow.

"Hehehehe." Triton chuckled as his foot returned to normal, revealing the squid scientist was gone,

"What... did you do!?" Britten gasped in horror,

"I had lunch." Triton laughed, then turned to her, "Your clothes... Where did you get them from?"

"He.. He... made them... for us." Britten said, "I... I could show you where they are!"

"No need..." Triton said and whiffed the air, "I smell them from here... The stench of an Inkling is as repulsive as it is strong."

"What.. What are you going to do now?" Britten stepped back, since Triton was advancing,

"Tell me more about that... Arnie character." Triton told her,

"If I do, will you let me live?" Britten muttered as she was cornered up against a wall,

"That depends..." Triton towered over her, "I do find you pleasing to the eye..." he stroked her hair,

"Arnie is a crown-of-thorns starfish." Britten told him as an act of survival, "He has dangerous poison and is extremely hardy! Only strong weapons will faze him! Stronger ones will dismember him!" she informed, "The only way you could finish him off is breaking him into parts so small that he cannot regenerate!"

"How small is so small?" Triton asked,

"Uh... A hand?" Britten said, "He can probably regenerate from something as small as his head."

"I see..." Triton muttered, "And a crown-of-thorns too... Delicious.." he grinned,

"Can.. Can I go now?" Britten muttered,

"I did say you were pleasing..." Triton chuckled, "Pleasing to the eye of my stomach." he grinned, and then started to convert his entire body into the brownish tissue.

"AH!" Britten screamed as she was engulfed.

00000000

"You said a little bit." Arnie grumbled as Cepha came back out, "It's been 20 minutes."

"I have to get up there, you know?" Cepha said, "Sheesh, lighten up."

"I'm afraid I don't have bio-luminescence." Arnie said as he mounted the motorbike, and the two were off.

 **00000000**

"Ah, you're back." Splat said as Arnie and Cepha returned,

"Hi, dad." Cepha smiled and hugged him,

"Hello, Splat." Arnie nodded, "Your daughter had no problems, I saw to it."

"Thank you, Arnie." Splat told him,

"Dad, do you know where mom is?" Cepha asked, "I need to ask her something."

"She's in her room, go ahead." Splat responded and turned to Arnie, "So, how are we going with the search?"

"No sign of Britten." Arnie muttered, "However, I think it won't take long before she attacks again." he said, and the two conversed.


	14. A New Face in the Hood

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A New Face in the Hood**

* * *

"Mom." Cepha said as she walked into her parents' room,

"What is it, Cepha?" Paprika turned to her daughter, "Is there something you need?"

"I need some medicine, mom." Cepha groaned,

"Why, what for?" Paprika asked in concern,

"I have a terrible stomach ache.." Cepha sighed and held her stomach, "It's hurting so bad."

"Oh..." Paprika said, "Let me see.." she walked over to her, "There there." she started to massage her daughter's stomach, "Huh?" she felt something odd,

"What is it, mom?" Cepha asked, "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah..." Paprika sighed, "Cepha, have you been seeing Tint lately?"

"No..." Cepha lied, "Maybe?"

"Huh.." Paprika groaned, "What did you do with him?"

"Nothing." Cepha mumbled, "We just did what any couple would do... kiss... laugh, make jokes." she reported,

"Uh huh.." Paprika said, "I suspected it."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Cepha asked,

"Well Cepha." Paprika mumbled, "After a girl meets up with a boy... and she reaches a certain level of liking him... Her body starts to do some things."

"Like what?" Cepha inquired,

"Huh." Paprika sighed, "Cepha.. look... you feel this?" she grabbed her daughter's hand and rubbed it over her belly,

"What is that?" Cepha gasped, "I don't remember eating rocks!"

"You didn't eat rocks, Cepha." Paprika grumbled, "Look, Cepha... Those are eggs... They are what holds your kids. Fortunately for you, they haven't been fertilized... At least I hope so." she looked at her,

"What?" Cepha asked in confusion,

"What confuses me is that you made them this fast." Paprika mumbled, "I guess it's the fact that you're also Inkling."

"But what does this mean, mom?" Cepha asked, "Are they dangerous?"

"No no." Paprika smiled, "They should go away in a couple of days if they aren't fertilized, no need to worry about it- I'll call your father."

00000000

"Hm..." Arnie mumbled as he heard the not-so pleasant conversation between Cepha and her parents outside the room, "So that's how Inklings mate..."

"And that's what happens, Cepha." Splat said as he opened the door, "Just don't let Tint do that unless you absolutely trust him and feel that you are ready for such a commitme- What are you doing here?"

"Catching the breeze." Arnie responded as he looked around,

"Uh huh, sure." Splat grumbled, "Probably spying in on our conversation, no?"

"Why would I be interested in such a topic?" Arnie told him, "I am a Starfish, not an Inkling.. or Octoling."

"Arnie." Paprika came up, "We just ask you to please watch Cepha if she hangs around Tint... For now, please."

"I swore to protect her." Arnie responded, "Rest assured I will do what you have asked of me, woman."

"Thank you." Paprika smiled,

"Kids, huh?" Cepha asked Arnie as her parents descended downstairs,

"Don't even think about it, Cepha." Arnie muttered, "I will follow your parents' order."

"Do you ever think of having kids, Arnie?" Cepha asked him, "Or are you just gonna be alone for the rest of your life?"

"I'm afraid there is no other humanoid Crown-of-Thorns to exist." Arnie responded apathetically, "Even if there was a humanoid, female, crown-of-thorns, I would not do it."

"Why not?" Cepha groaned, "Come on, don't be such a grumpy old man."

"I do not need children." Arnie scoffed, "They're just more problems to bear with."

"Aww..." Cepha frowned, "Really?"

"Really." Arnie grunted and walked off.

 **00000000**

"I am looking for this man." Triton asked the receptionist at the police station, who was a new girl that had blue hair,

"Sir, this is the Police Station." the receptionist sighed, "Not ReefHarmony."

"You'd better smarten up, girl." Triton growled, "And hook me up with someone who knows this man."

"Is there something wrong, Lily?" a police officer came up, seeing the disturbance,

"This man wants to look for this guy." the receptionist pointed at the picture Triton was holding,

"Hm..." the police officer said, "Is this man a relative?"

"Yes." Triton lied, "He's my cousin... missing for a while now."

"You here to sign a missing persons report?" the officer asked,

"No, I just want to ask if someone has seen him." Triton growled,

"Sir, if he is missing, you're gonna have to file a missing persons report." the officer repeated, "If you don't, we can't help you."

"I can't ask if someone has seen someone in this city!?" Triton roared, "You inklings are useless scum!" he slammed his fist on the desk, snapping the said furniture,

"Ah!" the receptionist screamed, and all the police officers pulled out their pistols,

"Try and do that." Triton growled, then punched the officer that had attended him.

"AH!" the said officer yelled as he hit the wall and was knocked out,

SPLATSPLAT! The other officers fired,

"Hmph!" Triton yelled and placed his arms in 'X' right in front of his abdomen and head, then a hard shell like material appeared on his arms, which reflected all the ink being shot at him.

"Huh!?" an officer said as the ink returned, "Ah!" he hid behind a table,

"HRAH!" Triton charged and clobbered an officer, driving the poor man into the floor, instantly splatting him, "Hehehe..." he laughed as he wiped the ink of his arm, "Ah ha." he grabbed the officer's pistol.

"Rah!" an officer charged with her club and hit Triton on the back, however, the club snapped in two, "Wha..." she mumbled,

"Ah ha." Triton smiled as he filled the pistol with a strange jelly-like liquid, "Die!" he aimed at the young woman,

SPLAT SPLAT! SPLAT!

"AH!" the girl screamed and was splatted with a shot to the face.

 **00000000**

"Hehehehehe..." Triton laughed as he exited the police station, which was on fire, "Puny inklings..." he scoffed, then turned and shot the station with his pistol.

POOOM! The Station went up in a brilliant explosion.

* * *

 **SM'S Time:**

 **I know this feels a bit rushed, but I am dying to get a new one in before school. Due to this, I might do four chapters a day, two in the morning and two at night. Hopefully this doesn't hurt the story.**

 **For Reviewer Ashrom: Yes, I kinda did I'm not gonna lie.**

 **Thanks for staying with me and please Review!**

 **GET READY FOR THE TRITON SERIES, INKOPOLIS!**


	15. A Wild Triton Appears

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Triton Appears**

* * *

"Splat! Splat!" Paprika ran in to the living room, where her partner, her daughter, and Arnie were,

"What is it, dear!?" Splat stood up in concern, seeing she was extremely frightened,

"Turn the TV to the news!" Paprika said, "I was watching it in the kitchen, turn it on!"

"Alright!" Cepha grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Chaos with the Cops!" the news anchor yelled, "The Inkopolis Police Department Station has been attacked! There were no survivors in the onslaught." he mumbled, "Police Chief Inaka, Police Sergeant Calamaird, and Sheriff Squitanks were among those who were splatted."

"What!?" Splat yelled, "No no no no." he muttered and held his temples,

"Who could have done this?" Arnie muttered, "Oh... Britten..."

"We have surveillance footage." the news anchor said, and the security video of Triton attacking the police station was shown.

"The rest of the police force has mobilized to hunt this man down." the female anchor growled, "If you have seen this man, please report it to the police immediately."

"That's not Britten." Paprika saw the picture of the man, "He's way too tall."

"That must be a new one..." Arnie growled, "Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know, but we have to end this, now." Splat stood up, "He killed Officer Calamaird! Gra!" he slammed the coffee table in front of him,

"Dad?" Cepha asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Cepha." Paprika said, "Calamaird was a very good friend.. Without him, we wouldn't be alive."

"Yes, he was a brave man." Arnie added, "But Splat, he would have wanted you to finish the job. I grieve with you, but we have to kill this new person."

"You're right, Arnie." Splat sighed, "Let's do this."

"But where are we going to find him?" Cepha asked,

"No, Cepha..." Arnie grumbled, "We're no longer chasing after him... We're going to bring him to us." he said, "Then we'll take him out."

"How are we going to lure him?" Paprika asked,

"By doing something that will come out on the news.." Arnie answered,

"What is going to put us on the news?" Cepha pondered,

"I don't know." Splat mumbled as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel,

"Heyoo!" a black haired inkling woman came on, "Welcome to Turf News! I'm your host, Callie!"

"And Marie!" a white haired inkling woman added,

"Hey..." Splat looked at the TV, "Aren't they really popular?"

"Yeah." Cepha said, "They're News Idols! Their studio is right in downtown Inkopolis next to the Lobby!"

"Hm.." Arnie looked at Splat with a smug grin, and the two nodded in sync.

00000000

"And Remember, Stay Fresh!" Callie smiled to the camera,

"Stay Fresh!" Marie added, and the producer told them to cut, "Phew..." she sighed and drank some water,

"Remember when this job didn't wear out our voice so much.." Callie chuckled, "Back when we were young?"

"And we were the dream of every Inkling boy?" Marie chuckled, "Now we're the dream of every Inkling man- I think that's an upgrade, no?"

"I guess." Callie said and fixed her hair.

00

"Hey, you can't come in here!" a security guard told the advancing party, "Callie and Marie do not accept fans during work hours!"

"That's the problem." Arnie told him, then aimed his DB Blaster down...

"I'm not a fan."

he grumbled and pushed the Inkling aside, then aligned with the door.

POOOM! The door was knocked down,

"Ah!" Callie turned in shock,

"Was that a fresh entrance?" Arnie looked at them,

"AH!" the two Squid Sisters screamed in horror, "IT'S HIM!"

"You met them already?" Paprika asked Arnie,

"You could say we have." Arnie responded,

"What do you want now?!" Callie cried, "Here, my car!" she tossed him her keys,

"Here, my money!" Marie tossed him her bag, "Please don't splat me!"

"We're not here to splat you." Splat told them, "We're here to be on the news... Turn the cameras on."

00000000

"Our own studios have been attacked." the news anchor said from a TV at a window of a store, "Five unknown culprits have taken popular TV Idols Callie and Marie hostage."

"Hmm?" Triton turned to look at the television inside an electronics store,

"I am looking for the man that attacked the Police Station." Arnie spoke on the screen, "To show him how it is done."

"Ah..." Triton said in awe, "Bingo."

"I want to see him at Downtown Square... Now." Arnie growled, then shut off the camera,

"I'll be there..." Triton chuckled, then ran off.

 **00000000**

"Are you ready, Tint?" Cepha asked her boyfriend as they set up the trap,

"I've been fighting starfish for the past days now..." Tint chuckled, "I was born ready."

"This trap should incapacitate any starfish humanoid." Arnie said as he set it up, "So I have to be careful if I wander around here."

"We'll keep you covered, Arnie." Splat told him, "Don't worry."

"There, all set!" Paprika cheered as they finished the booby trap, "Just lead him to the center of the square and it's ready to go."

"I'll keep that in mind." Arnie chuckled, then turned to Callie and Marie, who were trembling in the corner along with the cameramen and the producer, "Did you even partner with that Ink fellow?"

"Yes..." Marie responded, "We did."

"We did?" Arnie asked in confusion, "Hey Splat, can you partner up with two people?"

"Never heard of it before." Splat answered, "But whoever did that with those two must be the luckiest man alive."

"Really now?" Paprika grumbled,

"Not as lucky as me, though." Splat did a last minute save,

"Arnie, can I go with you?" Cepha asked as her friend and her father were walking to the central square, which was empty because of their heist.

"Negative." Arnie told her, "You will stay here where it is safe."

"But Ar-"

"No buts, Cepha." Splat interrupted, "We can't put you in danger."

"Ready, Splat?" Arnie asked the inkling as he cocked his double-barreled blaster,

"Let's rock and roll." Splat grabbed Tint's E-Liter 3K, "Thanks for this weapon, son."

"No problem." Tint nodded, "Use it as you see fit."

"I will." Splat grinned, and then walked off with Arnie, ready for their date with destiny.


	16. Attack on Triton

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Attack on Triton**

* * *

"Yes, I see." a military inkling man said as he spoke through the telephone, "Well sir, frankly I can't see how we can do that in a major urban metropolis! Sir- Sir... I just don't find it feasibl- Sir, I know there have been dangerous criminals that are immune to all ink weapons, but are you sure that is the best way?"

He paused for a few moments,

"Huh... Yes, I know they have taken out police officers and soldiers... B- Fine." he groaned, "I will do it... I'll have him ready in twenty minutes, no more, no less."

 **00000000**

"There he is..." Arnie muttered as Triton came into view,

"Ah..." Triton said as he caught sight of Arnie, then whiffed the air, "Crown-of-thorns..." he grinned,

"I'm telling you now to leave this city!" Splat called out to him, "Leave or else!"

"Or what, Crown-of-thorns?" Triton laughed, causing shock to enter the two,

"How'd he know?" Splat grumbled, then held up his E-Liter 3K, "This thing is charged! One touch of this trigger and your damn head is blown off!"

"Really now?" Triton laughed, "Let's see..." he saw the little laser dot on his cheek, "HA!" he yelled,

"AH!" Splat was spooked and fired.

POOOM! The blast hit Triton in the face.

"WHAT?!" Arnie yelled in shock as he saw the blast merely pushed the head of the man back,

CREEE... The muscles on Triton's necked groaned as he moved his head back into position,

"How..." Splat trembled, "That's impossible..."

"Hehehehe..." Triton laughed as the hard shell-like material on his face retreated into his skin, "Ouch." he said tauntingly,

"Step back, Splat." Arnie said and blasted the man in the chest with his Blaster,

"Hmph.." Triton grunted at each shot that hit him, some even making him step back.

"Come on!" Arnie said as the two moved,

"Hahahahaha!" Triton stomped behind them, "Leaving so soon?!"

"Paprika!" Splat yelled, "Do it!"

00

"Alright!" Paprika called out, then turned to Tint and Cepha, "Cut the rope!"

"Ok!" Tint said and cut the rope with a knife,

SNAP! The rope broke and a huge steel spike swung out of the building.

00

"Huh?" Triton turned to the spike that broke the window of the studio, "Ah!" he yelled as it headed straight for him.

KLING! The spike struck,

"Yeah!" Splat cheered, "Good job!" he gave them a thumbs up,

"Looks like he may get a stomach ache." Arnie grunted as he saw where the spike struck.

"Ha.. Ha..." Triton panted, "Hehehehee..." he chuckled evilly and moved his arms, revealing the spike had not penetrated him, but had the tip broken and was in his hands.

"Ah... Ah..." Splat looked with weary eyes,

"Still with your games and play things?" Triton laughed as he held the spike, which was now just a bar of steel, "Well I don't want to play!" he yelled and threw it back into the studio.

00

"Watch out!" Paprika yelled and tackled the two youths down,

CRACK! The steel bar came in and stabbed through the ceiling, getting stuck there.

"Close one, no?" Cepha laughed as the three hid behind a desk,

00

"Who is this guy?!" Splat asked Arnie as the two stared at Triton,

"I am Triton." Triton told him, "And my mission is to destroy the greatest threat I have." he muttered and pointed at Arnie, "The Crown-of-thorns Arnie."

"That's not going to happen." Arnie grunted, "We're going to take you out..."

"You? Take me out?" Triton chuckled, "Don't be preposterous... I will destroy you... and when I'm done with that, I will destroy all the Inklings, and after them, I will destroy all the Octolings, the Jellymen, the Anemonites, the Shrimpites, the Cuttlelings and all the creatures of civilization!" he yelled, "I will not stop, that is my mission! I will crush every last creature under my boot! All the Beacons as we- Wait... that's not our story... Oh well!" he scoffed and then fired the pistol he had stolen from the officer.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! He shot Arnie, but it was ineffective,

"Not today, not ever!" Arnie fired his double barreled blaster,

"Ah!" Triton groaned as he was pushed back by the bast, "I got to protect my chest!" he yelled and made a shell like material appear on his abdomen,

"Splat, go with your family." Arnie muttered, "He does not want you... This is our battle."

"I won't leave you." Splat said,

"You can still strike him from the studio." Arnie informed, "You'd be better off up there."

"But-"

"No buts.." Arnie grunted,

"Fine..." Splat growled and ran off.

"I guess it's just me and you now..." Triton chuckled, "Ready to be Splatted?"

"Let's go." Arnie muttered and cocked his blaster, "Triton, this ends now."

"Big talk from a starfish.." Triton laughed, "RAH!" he charged,

"AH!" Arnie did the same, and the battle was on.

* * *

 **SM's Time:**

 **For Reviewer Yaseentheepic: Thanks so much for your support, and I did catch sight of that error! Rest assured that that was fixed.**

 **For my Home Skillet Reviewer ReviewBro: Well, Triton is the pinnacle of Squidada's research, and I don't see how the adult situation is depressing really.. Oh well, thanks for staying with me though!**

 **For Reviewer Tehreign: I dooon't know what yoooouu're talking about... Hm... HM... HMMMMM..**.


	17. Mortal Enemies

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Mortal Enemies**

* * *

"HA!" Arnie held Triton in a lock, "GRR!"

"Is this all the power.. you have!?" Triton groaned, "I'll... show you... true power!" he yelled and started to lift Arnie, "RAH!" he held him up high,

"Ah! Ah! Let me go!" Arnie said,

"Ok!" Triton laughed and threw Arnie into the window of the Gorilla Cafe,

CRASH! The windows broke, however, there was no one inside since the Square was abandoned.

"Ah..." Arnie groaned as he stood up in the midst of a broken table,

"Here's Triton!" Triton laughed as he kicked down the door,

"RAH!" Arnie came up with a chair and hit Triton,

"Argh!" Triton growled in pain as he was struck by the iron chair, he then caught the chair as Arnie tried to go for a second blow, "HA!" he bent the iron chair,

"Huh?"

"Take this!" Triton yelled and kicked Arnie in the stomach, sending the starfish to the counter,

"Ah!" Arnie avoided a haymaker as he rolled over, "Hmph!" he punched Triton in the face,

"Grr.." Triton growled as he fixed his jaw, "HA!" he delivered a mean left hook,

"ARGH!" Arnie yelled as he was knocked back out into the Plaza,

"HA!" Triton jumped out to chase, "Hahahah!"

"Take this!" Arnie grabbed a trash can and slammed it down on his enemy, making it cover the foe,

"What the!?" Triton yelled as he lost sight,

"It's time to take out the trash.." Arnie muttered and picked up Triton, who was still covered, then threw him to one of the speakers.

KREEEOOOO! The feedback was heard,

"RAH!" Triton broke the trash can into many pieces as he stood, "You fool!" he picked up a broken speaker, "Hah!"

"Woah!" Arnie yelled,

POOM! A shot was heard, and the speaker was knocked back and thus did not hit its target.

"Huh?" Triton looked up, then saw Splat with his E-Liter, "Hmph." he grunted, then grabbed another speaker and threw it.

00

"Wah!" Splat yelled as the speaker went towards him, "AH!" he was knocked back,

"Splat!" Paprika gasped as her partner slid across the floor,

"Dad!" Cepha yelled and ran towards him,

"Argh..." Splat groaned in pain and rolled over.

00

"Hehehehe." Triton laughed,

"Ha!" Arnie took the opportunity of this distraction in order to tackle him,

"Wah!" Triton yelled as he was taken down, "Get off of me!" he threw Arnie off.

SHROOO! The automatic doors of the Lobby opened for him,

"Hahaha." Triton followed him in.

00000000

"Ah..." Arnie groaned as he stood up inside the Lobby,

"It's time to end this now." Triton cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the starfish.

"No.." Arnie stood up to confront him, "I will no-" he stopped when lights shone on both of them.

"Game Found." a computerized voice said, "Players will be Transported."

"Huh?" Triton muttered, then the two were whisked away.

00000000

"Alright girl." an inkling boy told his partner, "We just need to wait for our other two memb-" he stopped when two glowing orbs appeared behind them.

"There they are." the inkling girl smiled, but that soon changed when she saw who they were,

"What the!?" Arnie yelled as he saw he was in Urchin Underpass,

"How did we-" Triton muttered, "Who are you!?" he looked at the two inklings,

"We could ask the same thing!" the inkling boy muttered as he looked at their towering size,

"Who are you!?" the inkling girl trembled,

"We're... guests..." Arnie mumbled, "Oh.. Yeah!" he punched Triton in the face.

"Ah!" Triton crashed into a wall, cracking it,

"Get out!" Arnie told the two inklings, who promptly did,

"RAH!" Triton recovered and hit Arnie with his armored fist, sending the starfish flying.

00

"What's going on with them?" a member of the opposing team said as he saw no enemy ink being splatted,

00

"Ha!" Triton kicked Arnie into the center of the stage, where the opposing team had already gathered,

"Ah!" Arnie went flying,

"What the?!" an enemy inkling said as Arnie landed near him,

"Ah.." Arnie groaned,

"RAH!" Triton jumped down and smashed him into the ground, cracking the floor,

"OOF!" Arnie grunted, "HRAH!" he grabbed Triton's leg and threw him off.

"What's going on!?" one of the enemy inklings asked his partner as he saw the fray,

"AH!" one of the inklings was splatted when Triton kicked her in the face.

"That's not fair." Arnie growled, "Your fight is with me..."

"What? She was in the way.." Triton chuckled,

"I got them!" an inkling appeared, "Killer Wail!" he placed down the contraption.

SHWEOOOO! The wail fired.

"AH!" Triton growled as he was slowly pushed back,

"Hmph.." Arnie groaned as the same effect happened to him.

"Ha!" the inkling who placed the wail gasped as they were not splatted,

"Ha.. Ha..." Triton panted once the wail stopped, "Why you!" he charged at the inkling, who was still in disbelief, "TAH!" he slammed the poor boy down into the ground.

"AH!" the boy was splatted and his ghost returned to his spawn.

"Hey, Triton." Arnie called out,

"Huh?"

POW! A huge fist knocked him clean across the face.

"ARGH!" Triton growled.

 **00000000**

"What happened?" the inkling boy from before mumbled as they won the game,

"I guess those two giants did help us out.." the girl chuckled, "I would like to thank them."


	18. Triton Reigns

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Triton Reigns**

* * *

"There they are!" Cepha told her family and Tint as Triton and Arnie came back out from the Lobby,

"Arnie ain't looking too hot..." Tint mumbled as Arnie received a brutal assault from Triton, "We need to help him!"

"No." Paprika told them, "It's too dangerous."

"But mom." Cepha groaned, "Please, Arnie needs me."

"That's no, young lady." Splat repeated, "Plus, Arnie wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Huh..." Cepha sighed and turned to see the fight.

000000

"Ha.. Ha..." Arnie panted and looked at Triton,

"What.. Getting tired already?" Triton chuckled, even though he was also getting exhausted,

"I won't let you win..." Arnie growled, then converted his right arm into a thorn, "AH!" he charged and stabbed Triton in the arm,

"ARGH!" Triton yelled in pain as his arm swelled up because of the poison, "Why you... TAKE THIS!" he exploded and brutally punched Arnie in the face, sending him flying,

"AH!" Arnie yelled and crashed into a rail, "Ha... ha..." he panted as he felt his face, which a huge chunk missing, "I have to.. get higher ground.." he muttered and started to climb up with his tube feet.

"You... I hate you..." Triton growled to himself as he saw his swollen arm, "HA!" he yelled and his arm started to heal, "Blag... Blah.." he gagged, "Blergh!" he threw up the poison,

"Ha..." Arnie took a deep breath as he walked over to the studio,

"Ah ha.." Triton looked up and saw Arnie, "Why are you fleeing?' he said and walked over to a column, "I'm coming..." he chuckled and started to slime his way up.

"Heh..." Arnie felt his face as he rested for a bit, "Damn..." he growled, "Rah!" he regenerated, "There.. all-" he paused when he felt a touch on his shoulder,

"Arnie.. I'm home!" Triton laughed, the grabbed him, and threw him off the causeway,

"AH!" Arnie crashed into the alley below, "Argh..." he groaned.

"What happened, love!?" a voice called out to the starfish, revealing it to be an urchin humanoid,

"Ha.. Ha..." Arnie panted and sat next to him,

"There you are..." Triton jumped down from the causeway, "It's time to die, crown-of-thorns. HA!" he charged,

"Grr.." Arnie growled, then looked at the urchin, "I'm sorry!"

"HEY!" the urchin yelled as Arnie grabbed him,

"Huh- AH!" Triton yelled as the Urchin's spikes stabbed his stomach,

"Ouch!" the urchin yelled when Triton crashed into him,

"Thanks." Arnie chuckled and ran off, climbing up the wall in order to escape.

"Ah Ah..." Triton groaned, "Get.. Get off of me!" he yelled and kicked the urchin man off,

"Ouch!"

"Vile scum." Triton grunted, the turned to chase his foe.

00000000

"Arnie!" Cepha said as Arnie walked inside the studio,

"Cepha.." Arnie groaned and sat down on a computer chair,

"That must be a tough dude." Tint told him, "Did you finish him off?"

"Him!? Ha!" Triton laughed as he stood at the broken window,

"Ah!" Cepha gasped,

"Cepha... Tint..." Arnie stood up slowly, "Run... Run now."

"We won't leave you!" Splat came up and charged his E-Liter,

"Stand back, Arnie!" Paprika also came out with a Splattershot Pro.

POOM! POOM! POOM! The two laid there assault, POOM! POOM! POOM!

"Grr..." Triton growled as he tanked the shots, his shell-y chest absorbing all the blows,

CLICK! Both weapons ran out of ink.

"Not even a budge..." Paprika sighed,

"I find it entertaining that you puny inklings still give it a try." Triton laughed, "And Octoling." he acknowledged Paprika's species, "But nevertheless, you will all perish with your friend." he pointed at Arnie, who was behind them resting.

"You won't hurt Arnie!" Cepha yelled and fired her Splattershot,

"Ah!" Triton growled as the ink struck him, "What is this?!" he yelled as the ink stung him,

"Cepha?" Tint said in shock, seeing her blasts were effective,

"Enough!" Triton yelled and placed his shell guard up, "Ha!" he shook the ink off,

CLICK! The Splattershot had run out,

"Ah rats..." Cepha grumbled,

"Now what are you supposed to be..." Triton slowly walked over to her, "I've never seen someone like you before."

"You better step back!" Tint interceded, "I'm warning you!"

"Step out of the way kid." Triton pushed him aside, then picked up Cepha by the collar,

"Get away from her!" Paprika yelled and ran to kick the fiend in the leg,

"Hmph." Triton shrugged the attack off,

"Why you!" Splat joined in, and the two attacked him,

"What species are you?" Triton asked Cepha, "Unless.." he looked at Splat and Paprika, "Ah... A hybrid... What could have motivated these two weaklings to mate?" he chuckled, then punched Splat,

"ARGH!" Splat groaned as he was knocked away,

"Get away from me!" Triton booted Paprika,

"AH!" Paprika screamed once she hit a desk,

"Mom! Dad!" Cepha yelled in horror, "You monster!" she cried,

"Get away from her!" Tint yelled and kicked Triton in the knee, "Woah!" he yelled when Triton picked him up,

"You two look so cute together." Triton chuckled as he held the two close, "But you'd be cuter dead..." he growled, then crushed the two together,

"AH!" the two teens yelled,

"Hahahaha- AH!" he yelled when someone grabbed him from behind, it was Arnie, who had rested and regained some vitality,

"Get away from them. Splat, Paprika... I'm here!" Arnie growled, then threw him outside.

"Ah!" Triton yelled as he was thrown,

"Come on." Arnie said as he helped Paprika and Splat up, "You need to hide."

"Alright..." Paprika said, and the four left, with Arnie lagging behind.

"The Hunt is on..." Triton chuckled as he stood back up, then walked inside the studio again.

* * *

 **SM's Time!**

 **For Review Yaseentheepic: Thanks so much for staying with me, but can I please ask you to limit your reviews to one post? It kinda confuses me.**

 **I hope you enjoy and stay tuned at night ('Murica Time) for more!**

 **TRITON IS THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!**


	19. Predator vs Prey

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Predator vs Prey**

* * *

"I'm ready, sir." a fighter pilot said,

"You are going to strike the plaza, that is where the mass splatter is." the general briefed him, "A strong creature that can withstand all fire arms."

"ETA 10 minutes, then." the pilot mumbled and walked out.

 **00000000**

"Ha.. Ha.." Splat panted as he led his family down the abandoned halls of the studio building,

"I'll hold him off here." Arnie said as he held his double-barreled blaster, "You flee, go far away from here."

"We won't leave you!" Cepha said,

"You won't be safe here." Arnie told her, "You will surely perish..."

"What's your plan?" Splat asked,

"We're gonna take hit and run tactics." Arnie responded, "Just pester him, but stay low and away... Then we could damage him enough to seriously hurt or kill him." he muttered, "He's no starfish, so he can't regenerate."

"What is he?" Paprika asked,

"I know..." Arnie muttered, "It's in my blood... He's a Giant Triton." he muttered, "My natural predator."

"That's a sea snail." Tint informed, "No wonder he had that armor."

"Which is going to be pain to get through.." Splat groaned.

00000000

"Hey, Splat..." Paprika pointed to a television, "Look at that."

"The Inkopolis military are warning all citizens to stay away from the Square." the anchor came on, "They are going to send an inkstrike there."

"An inkstrike?" Cepha said in shock,

"They state that time of strike will be in 10 minutes." the anchor continued, "So please stay away!"

"Hm..." Arnie muttered, "An inkstrike... that could be the key..." he looked at a nearby clock, "Splat, let me see your watch.."

"Here..." Splat handed it to him, "What for?"

"For time of arrival." Arnie muttered, "Do you have a timer on this?"

"Yeah.." Splat nodded.

00000000

"Where are you..." Triton said and then whiffed the air, "Ah..." he looked ahead of him, "I know.." he walked down the hall,

"Here he comes..." Splat said as he hid behind a door,

"Hmm..." Triton looked around,

"HA ha!" Splat appeared and then started firing at him with a .96 Gal,

POOM! POOM! POOM! The weapon fired, catching Triton off guard,

"ARGH!" Triton groaned as he was knocked to the ground, "You runt!" he said and placed his shell armor on,

"Hehehe." Splat laughed as he ran off,

"I'm gonna get you!" Triton yelled as he chased him down, turning a corner, "huh?" he stopped when two tubes were pointing straight at him,

"Knock knock." Arnie grinned, holding his blaster,

POOOM! A point blank shot,

"AH!" Triton screamed and crashed into the wall,

POOM! POOM! POOM! Successive shots drove the fiend deeper into the wall,

"Come on!" Arnie told his inkling friends once he ran out of ammo,

"Argh..." Triton groaned and felt his face, which had a huge scar running across, "Those puny... savages!" he roared then chased them down.

00000000

"There he is!" Tint yelled and pointed at Triton, who had turned a corner,

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! The blasts signaled they had gotten the message,

"Hrr.." Triton growled as he hid behind a wall, "They're trapping me... like insignificant guerrillas.." he said, "I need to separate them... and take them out..." he muttered, then looked at the wall and kicked it down, revealing a room.

"Keep firing!" Cepha said as they kept the pressure on the hall,

CRASH! Triton took down another wall, going for the flank.

"Phew.." Paprika said as they ran out of ammo,

PPOOOM! The wall next to the was destroyed, and out came Triton,

"Oh Yeaaahhh!" Triton laughed as he jumped the wall and cornered his foes,

"Stand back!" Arnie yelled and blasted Triton, "Go!" he told his inkling allies, and they bolted,

"Ha ha!" Triton said and punched Arnie's hand, knocking he blaster out of it, "Ha!" he punched him in the stomach,

"Oof!" Arnie groaned as he lost wind,

"Ha!" Triton kicked him into the wall, then turned to the fleeing inklings, "I'll be back." he told Arnie and chased them.

00000000

"Come on!" Splat told his family as they ran in the direction of the main studio,

"Why are you leaving!?" Triton laughed as he chased them, then grabbed a desk and threw it at them.

"Ah!" Tint yelled and pushed Cepha out of the way and into a different corridor,

"Wait!" Cepha said as her parents separated from them, "Mom! AH!" she screamed when another desk hit the wall.

"Let see if this works.." Triton walked to the intersection, then saw the two youths, "Ah ha..."

"Cepha, go!" Tint yelled,

"No!" Cepha stood by his side,

"I said go!" Tint said and pulled out a Splat bomb, but kept it behind his back,

"Ok!" Cepha saw it and ran,

"Don't go." Triton growled, then turned to Tint, "So I guess it's just you?"

"You'll have to go through me to get to her." Tint muttered, "Oh.. Here, catch!" he tossed the splat bomb,

"Huh- AH!" Triton yelled when the bomb blew, knocking him down,

"Ha ha!" Tint laughed and ran to catch up to Cepha.

"Grr..." Triton growled and stood up, then hounded down the two youths.

00000000

"Sh..." Tint told Cepha as they hid in a secluded room, "He's on our trail."

"I know..." Cepha mumbled, holding tight to Tint, "Tint.. what's going to happen if he finds us?"

"Nothing..." Tint growled, "He isn't going to do anything." he said as he charged another Splat Bomb, "Especially not to you.. I'll die before he hurts you."

"Tint.." Cepha mumbled,

"Cepha.." Tint muttered, "This may be the last time I ever see you."

"What.. What do you mean?" Cepha asked worriedly,

"I'm going to face him." Tint stood up, "He is not going to find you." he mumbled.

 **00000000**

"Where are you.. Kiddo?" Triton whiffed the air, "Ah..." he grinned


	20. Hunter Becomes Hunted

**Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Hunter Becomes Hunted**

* * *

"Inkopolis is in view." the pilot said, "Inkstrike is prime and ready to go."

 **00000000**

"You know what's the most debilitating part about inklings?" Triton yelled as he entered the hall which held the room that the two youths were hiding in, "Their stench is as deplorable as it is strong."

"I'm here." Tint came out of one of the rooms, "If you want to kill me, do it now!"

"Where is the hybrid?" Triton asked,

"Kill me! Do it now!" Tint repeated, holding another splat bomb behind his back,

"Maybe I will..." Triton grumbled as he got closer,

"Hmph." Tint grunted,

"Maybe I won't..." Triton said, "Ha!" he yelled and stomped the ground, making a piece of concrete shoot out and trip Tint.

"Wah!" Tint yelled and the bomb fell out of his hand,

POOM! The bomb blew up, but nowhere near enough to hurt Triton.

"Tint!" Cepha came out, "Ah!" she screamed when she saw Triton,

"There you are..." Triton laughed, "It's time to die." he said and turned his arm into the goopey tissue,

intending to devour them.

"Cepha.. Run!" Tint yelled as he rolled on the ground,

"No!" Cepha said, then took out her own splat bomb, "Eat this!" she threw it at the eater arm of Triton,

POOOM!

"AH!" Triton yelled when his arm exploded,

"Come on!" Cepha picked up Tint and the two bolted,

"You … Ah!" Triton looked at his destroyed arm, then chased them down.

00000000

"Cepha!" Splat said as the two youths caught up to them at the studio,

"Mom! Dad!" Cepha cried and hugged them, "Oh..."

"Where's Arnie?" Tint looked around,

"We thought he was with you." Paprika told them,

"No." Cepha said, "He d-"

"AH!" Triton roared as he knocked down the door, "YOU!" he pointed with his right arm, "I'm Going DESTROY YOU!"

"What happened to his arm?" Splat asked the two,

"I blew it off." Cepha muttered,

"It's time to di- AH!" Triton yelled when two metal chairs hit him,

"Get out of our studio!" Callie yelled,

"Get him!" Marie told the group, "Here's your bucket!" she yelled and grabbed a Slosher, hitting the snail with it hard.

"You stupid.. Inklings!" Triton groaned,

"I'll get him..." a voice said, and Arnie blasted the fiend.

"AH!" Triton fell to the ground, "Hrah!" he stood back up,

"It's... over..." Arnie panted,

"RAH!" Triton charged and bit him on the shoulder,

"AH!" Arnie yelled, then went into shock,

"Take this!" Splat fired his .96, knocking back the attacker,

"Argh..." Arnie groaned, he couldn't move,

"Arnie!" Cepha called out,

"Enough of this!" Triton went berserk and charged Splat, taking his .96 Gal then hitting him with it,

"AH!" Splat was thrown to a desk and knocked out,

"RAH!" Triton backhanded Paprika, knocking her into Callie and Marie, and like a bowling ball hitting pins, all were knocked down,

"Argh..." Arnie regained movement, then saw all his friends (except the youths) were knocked down.

"Arnie!" Cepha hid behind him, as did Tint,

"Ha.. Ha... It's over, Arnie!" Triton yelled,

"Yes it.. is.." Arnie panted, "Tint.. take care of Cepha..." he told the youth,

"Arnie?" Cepha muttered,

"This ends now..." Arnie stumbled to Triton,

"RA!" Triton bit down on his shoulder again,

"ARGH!" Arnie was paralyzed, "Cepha!"

"You will be the perfect lunch.." Triton started to make his entire body into the eater tissue,

"Cepha... The bar..." Arnie muttered weakly, "shoot... the bar..." he eyeballed the metal bar that was stuck in the ceiling,

"Arnie... No..." Cepha muttered,

"Cepha..." Arnie painfully showed her the watch on his wrist, which was almost done counting down, "Do it... so you could... live..."

"We have to..." Tint muttered,

"Arnie..." Cepha cried, "I'm sorry..." she said and fired at where the bar was stuck.

SWOOSH! The bar swung down,

"Huh!?" Triton saw it,

POOM! It hit the two with such force, that it knocked them clean out of the building.

00000000

"This is Ink-2." the pilot said, "Square is in sight, Inkstrike fired."

00000000

"AH!" Triton yelled as the two fell out,

"Hasta la ink-a, fiend.." Arnie growled and held him tight,

SHWOOOO! The inkstrike exploded and the killer tornado was released,

"AH!" the two screamed in agony as they were consumed...

* * *

 **SM's Time!**

 **For Reviewer YaseentheEpic, the Magnificent, the Great: I hope you enjoyed your bucket (albeit small) characters. I'm glad you have been with me thus far!**

 **For Reviewer Kittkatt(Paddywhack give a dog a bone)Attack: I think one of these chapters here answered your question... And if not, I'll tell you... Triton is a Giant Triton (AKA "Triton's Trumpet") Sea Snail, a real life natural predator to the crown-of-thorns. See, I do like to keep my source material up to code!**

 **Well, when all is said and done, more is done than said. It seems both Arnie and Triton met with a terrible demise from the sky. Let's see what the last two chapters bring us on the next episode of Dragon B- Wait... Dang! Wrong thing!**


	21. It's Over Or is It?

**SPECIAL MIDNIGHT REVEAL**

 **Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 21**

 **It's Over... Or is it?**

* * *

"Ha.. Ha..." Splat panted as he saw the devastation the ink strike left, "Is it over?"

"Yes..." Tint nodded, "They both fell in..."

"I don't see anyone..." Paprika scouted the site, "No.. not one s-" she paused when she saw a little ghost rise out from the flashpoint,

"I hope that's Triton." Splat groaned,

"I killed him..." Cepha cried, "I killed Arnie..."

"Honey..." Paprika mumbled, "It wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was..." Cepha muttered, "I hit the bar that knocked them out..."

"Cepha..." Tint told her, "You know... Starfish have this suirvival tactic..."

"So what?" Cepha growled,

"That if they are in absolute danger... they abandon an arm or leg..." Tint continued, "Look ahead..." he pointed.

Surely enough, there was a leg,

"Well I'll be damned..." Splat chuckled, "Once again this fool resurrects out of his legs!"

SPLOOSH! The leg started to gain masses of cells,

"Huh?" Cepha looked at the sight, then saw the mass was forming into the shape of a body,

"Here we go.." Paprika laughed.

"ARH!" Arnie yelled as he was revitalized, "I'm back!"

"Arnie!" Cepha cheered, "YEAH!"

"I told you... I'll always protect you." Arnie stood up, "And it seems Triton needs to take Starfish Biology 101." he chuckled, however, he paused when the sound of helicopters and large vehicles filled the air.

"The Inkopolis Military." Tint said as he looked out the broken window, seeing soldiers with their armored vehicles and helicopters dropping them off.

"We need to get out." Splat mumbled,

"What about them?" Paprika pointed to Callie and Marie, along with their crew,

"Leave them here." Arnie said, "Too much trouble, unless..." he extended his arm, "Give me your car."

"Not again..." Marie groaned and passed him her keys, "Go, you can have it too..."

00000000

"Well, we're finally home..." Splat sighed as he looked at the cottage, "It feels like I haven't been here in ages..."

"Hey." Paprika turned to see a lone police car rolling down the dirt road, "Look."

"Ah..." Splat smiled, "Please let it be..."

Unfortunately for them, another officer exited the car,

"Splat and Paprika?" the officer read a sheet of paper,

"Yes, that be us." Splat and his partner came up to him, "What do you need?"

"Police Sergeant Calamaird wanted you to have this." the officer handed them the sheet of paper, "He'd thought you'd need this given the situation."

"Oh no..." Paprika mumbled,

"Huh." Splat sighed as he read it, "Look behind you?" he mumbled, "What?"

Surely enough, the door of the cottage creaked, and out of it came the old policeinkling himself, in crutches, but alive.

"Calamaird!" Paprika said with a big smile,

"Oh!" Splat said with tears in his eyes, "You're alive!"

"I takes more than a super-sea creature to take this officer down." Calamaird laughed,

"That's true." the other officer said, "I remember the little adventure he had 16 years ago. Detective Anchov's the name." he greeted as he took of his deer cap.

"Well, you were there to witness glory." Splat chuckled, "Come on in, you're welcome to join us!"

"Don't mind if I do." Anchov said as he placed his cap back on and followed them inside.

 **00000000**

 **(In a Labyrinthine Lair)**

 **00000000**

There was a deep dark complex, and inside this complex was a glowing green pad.

SHWWOOOO! The pad hummed, and a little snail ghost hovered over it.

SHCLOP SCHLOP! The flesh and jelly of Triton started to form at the respawn point, just like in the Turf Games.

"AH!" Triton roared in life, "Ha.. Ha..." he panted, since the respawning takes its toll, he then walked over to his former master's computer.

SHWORN! It hummed in life,

"At least that useless inkling was good for something..." Triton growled, "Filling me with his scientific knowledge... He trusted me too much." he chuckled, "Splat and Paprika..." he muttered as he typed into the computer.

CHING! The search engine delivered a result,

"Hm..." Triton looked at the result, "The Police records." he said in surprise, "He hacked into them?" he read the result, "Splat Aquasio... Held in for $2,500 fine for domestic assault.. Paid in full." he read it, "16 years ago..." he continued typing, then another result appeared.

10 POLICE OFFICERS DEAD

14 CIVILIANS SPLATTED AT MOTEL

MASSACRE IN OCTO SUBURBS

"All this 16 years ago.." Triton muttered, "This must be when they all met..."

"Professor Squidada!" a voice yelled, and the fat inkling walked in, "I brought the police! Surrender!"

"Huh?" Triton turned, then looked at him,

"You're not Professor Squidada..." the fat inkling muttered, "Who are you!?"

"You! You worked here with the puny scientist!" Triton pointed at him, "Tell me everything he did!"

"Police! Help!" the fat inkling cried out,

"What is-" the two police officers paused, since they recognized Triton,

"That's him!" the other officer screamed, pulled out her pistol, and started firing,

"Rah!" Triton roared and tackled the both, then picked up the two officers by the head, "HA!" he smashed the two, splatting them instantly.

"Ah!" the fat inkling screamed,

"You!" Triton turned, "Tell me what the scientist was working on here!"

"I-I-I..." the fat inkling mumbled, "It was only the vial, the brittle star lady, and you!" he responded,

"You're lying..." Triton growled and picked him up by the collar, "Tell me..."

"There was another.. thing." the fat inkling stammered, "Professor Squidada worked on something else... but.. it didn't work."

"What was it?!" Triton yelled, seriously peeved by now,

"I'm warning you! He sent my friend through their, he didn't come back!" the fat inkling pleaded,

"What was it!?" Triton shook him violently,

"A.. Ah..." the fat inkling muttered, "Ah...Space.. Time... Displacer..."

"Hm..." Triton got a grin on his face, "Where is it?" he asked,

"Down the hall, behind the large steel doo- OOF!" he groaned when Triton dropped him,

"Hm..." Triton walked down and looked at the door,

"Wait, it's locked." the fat inkling said, "You won't be able t-"

KREEE! The steel creaked as Triton started to beat it with his armored fists, denting it.

POOOM! The steel door fell under his might, revealing a large machine with a circular capsule.

"Hm..." Triton looked at it, then walked over to the fat inkling and picked him up, "You come with me."

The two went inside.

"Show me how this works..." Triton said, "You've seen it in action."

"Oh.. oh..." the fat inkling said, "You step inside the circle... then... put in the year you want... then hit the red button."

"Do that..." Triton said as he stepped in, "Put it 16 years ago... NOW!" he yelled,

"Oh! Ok." the fat inkling started to type, "Uh...Here! Go away!" he pressed the button.

SHWOOOO! The machine hummed, and Triton started to hover,

"HA!" Triton roared as he was covered in shining light.

SHWOOOM! A great flash appeared, and the mollusk was gone.


	22. Epilogue

**SPECIAL MIDNIGHT REVEAL**

 **Inkopolis Down**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"What did I just do!?" the fat inkling yelled in shock, "I just sent a monster back in time!" he cried, "I have to do something!" he ran out.

The fat inkling looked around, then he stopped in front of a containment tube,

"Ah... Yes..." he sighed in relief, then pressed a few buttons on the control pad.

The tube hissed, the liquid inside drained, and a feminine figure descended.

This figure looked almost exactly like Britten, except her colour was a darker orange, and instead of having the braided hair-not braided ponytail combo, she had short hair with crescent curves at the extremes near the face. She was also a bit more toned than Britten, and was a little bit taller, but otherwise looked nearly identical.

"I need you!" the fat inkling told her, "Someone has used the Space-Time Displacer to wreak havoc!"

"Who was it?" the figure muttered as she looked at her hands, then flexed her muscles,

"Uh... Uh..." the fat inkling walked to the scientist's desk, "Ah... Ha!" he pulled out a picture of Triton when he was still in the test tube, "Him! Him!" he showed her the picture,

"Very well." the figure mumbled, "I could use some clothes." she looked at her body.

"Oh! Yeah." the fat inkling laughed and ran off.

00000000

00000000

SHWOOO! A wind picked up in a dark alley, and a single lightning bolt struck the ground. POOOM! The bolt sounded, making several car alarms blare.

"Hrr..." Triton growled as he stood up, "Hm..." he whiffed the air, "I'm in the right place alright... the stench of Inkling is everywhere..." he growled and walked out of the alley, then blended in with the masses

00000000

00000000

"What was the time he chose?" the female figure asked the fat inkling,

"Inkopolis.. 16 years ago." the fat inkling responded as he repeated what he put in before for Triton, "Go stop him.. he is a menace!" he yelled and pressed the button, "Don't let anyone stop your mission!"

"Very well." the figure nodded as she was taken up in the light.

"I'd best go too!" the fat inkling said as he stepped up to the machine, "I could warn the Professor before this entire mess happens!" he yelled, "Oh... Here goes nothing." he muttered, then held a remote.

However, unbeknownst to our friend, the Space-Time Displacer reset to its default settings.

Inkopolis 80 years ago.

"Here I go, to warn the Professor!" the fat inkling cheered and pressed the button, then was taken up in the light...

00000000

00000000

KRAPOW! A lightning bolt struck in the park, it was late at night, around the same time Triton arrived.

"Huh?" a police officer turned, "What in... Poseidon, is that you?" he muttered as she grabbed her pistol,

"Hmph..." the female figure grunted as she looked around,

"Hey!" the officer called out to her, "Who are you?"

"Have you seen this man?" the figure asked the police officer,

"Don't answer me with a question!" the officer yelled, "Don't you come any closer!"

"Have you seen thi-"

SPLATSPLATSPLAT! The officer fired her pistol, but to no effect,

"You are going against my mission..." the figure mumbled and got ever so closer...

* * *

 **Thanks for all those who had guts to stay up this late. (This is only for those in 'Murica, not the rest of the world, since you are probably already in day by now- GO AMERICA)**

 **STAY TUNED FOR PART THREE OF THIS SAGA!**

 **IT WILL BE ON THE SHARED UNIVER- Wait, what's that? It's not? What do you mean it's not?**

 ***Producer speaking in background*  
What do you mean it's copyrighted? I thought this was America! What do-**

 ***Producer speaking in background***

 **Budget cuts? What budget cuts?! I don't have any stinking budget cuts! You're lying to me!**

 ***Producer speaking in background***

 **Fine... Who knows if it's gonna be on it... Apparently it's not open domain and we have to file contracts nya nya nya... Dumb corporate businessmen and their tax evasions and their grumble.. grumble...**

 **WELL STAY TUNED EITHER WAY! WOO HOO! HYPE TRAIN!**


End file.
